SNOHLP: A Boring Life
by Ultimaxpersonafan
Summary: First fanfic. What if Tomoki had another childhood friend who lived in his house with him and wants a more exciting life. Told from OC's point of view, and OC x Nymph. Rated T for minor coarse language and minor adult themes. Plez review. It's done!
1. Chapter 1

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Was the first thing that I heard that morning.

"Again... thats the third time this week... Damn." This was kind of a regular thing for me. Oh by the way my name is Adonis Takanashi, weird name... I'm part American and Japanese. Currently I'm living with my best friend Tomoki Sakurai in Sorami, Japan. My parents left me here so they could do some "_Research"_ or whatever. After the scream I got up and got dressed, after all I didn't want to see Sohara's wrath today, not after last time... "Oh! Almost forgot." I grabbed my purple headphones and put them around my neck.

I went downstairs to see Tomoki putting on his jacket with brushes on his face, as expected.

"Oh, good morning Adonis." Sohara said as she went to give Tomoki some milk. "At least drink some milk before we leave." she said to tomo as she fixed his tie.

"Morning Sho" I call Sohara Sho as her name is kind of a mouth full to me,"So what did he do this time"

" I didn't do shit!" he said

"Yeah, sure whatever. Lets just head out already" Sorami a small, quiet town which I kinda liked it. But I what I really wanted was for my life to be more exciting, I kinda hoped I would find out that there is something only I can do to save the world, or I meet someone whose life depends on me or some more anime things like that, but it'll never happen as my life is boring. But I still loved Sorami, I grew up here after all and I really liked the peace and quiet which was a trait I shares with Tomo.

As we got to school I noticed that every thing was the same as any other day _why can't anything exciting would happen every once in a_ awhile. I thought. As class started i just stared out the window till I noticed that Tomo had fallen asleep. _I hope he doesn't get THAT dream again. Oh well, better cover for him. _

After class Sho and I decide to get Tomo to wake up. "Tomo get up. If you haven't already noticed class is over" After a few seconds He woke up and had tears flowing down his face.

"Had the dream again?" I asked

"Crap, am I crying again?"

"Look man you've been having that dream since we were little, Don't you think you should get checked out, I mean... it could end up making you crazy, well crazier than you already are." I said trying to mock/cheer him up.

"Hey! Its not like a dream can ruin my life."

"Ok. Oh I got an idea what about we run it by Sugata, see what he thinks" sho explained obviously proud of herself of thinking the idea up.

" Hell No! I'm not gonna let that weirdo examine me" tomo yelled. _Huh, looks like some weird rumors about Sugata has been spread around school._

" Everyone some Idiot is gonna jump of the roof" one of my classmates yelled. _Huh... this seems interesting_.

As we went outside I noticed it was Sugata on the roof with his hang glider and as we went to see what was going on we ran into the prez "Oh, hello miss president" tomo said as he bowed to her. I never really liked the prez, she seemed to never take things seriously and she had this weird aura around her, like at any moment she could snap and kill us all which really reminded me of my grandma and brings back some bad memories. "Wait a second... is that Sugata!' tomo yells as he finally puts the pieces together.

"Prez shouldn't you stop him before he gets himself killed." I say trying to not look her in the eye.

"I tried to get him down but he won't listen, I'll worry about it after he falls" And that's where i tuned it all out and put on my headphones as i just watched the events unfold. _Ahh headphones. What would i do without you. _I ended up getting too invested in my music and I ended up missing the whole thing and was left alone outside standing there like an idiot. _Of course my bestest friends in the whole wide world would forget about me and leave me here. _After that i went to the new world discovery room just in time to hear about the hole in the sky and Sugata spouting off about "_The New World_"

As i stood there listening to all this I ended up getting invited to check out the black spot in the sky at midnight.

When the time came to see the spot I just pretended to be asleep. Sleep, my most favorite activity and I just hate waking up and going back to reality.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**I Will be updating a lot for the next week. After that I will update about every week or so. And when I'm bored.**

**Also thank you to the guest for giving me the advice and I will try my best to follow it.**

The next day I wasn't woken up from a scream of either Sho or Tomo, no today I was woken up from the sound of large wads of paper hitting the floor. So I got up, was grougry for a couple seconds and went to go check on I opened the door what I say was kind of strange yet amusing. I saw tomo under a pile of money and say a strange pink haired girl with wings and a skimpy outfit sitting next to his bed. At the time I had no idea what to do so I just stood there in the doorway

"..."

"..."

"... Master, who is this man?" The angel said. That was when I noticed that she had a very monotone voice. Almost like she didn't feel anything, and then I noticed she had the same emotionless expression that she had when I came in. _I didn't know there were actual people who seemed to have no emotions... well except for you know psychopaths and in anime._

"Oh! This is my roommate and best friend adonis." tomo said trying to act nonchalant while he is still under the money.

" He seems strangely average..." Damn! I hate that. I look like an average Joe. I'm 5 foot 6, brownish blond hair(which i got from my dad),normal completion, and have an average body build . My only distinction is my hair. Since I was a kid I hated being just "Average". So I tried my best to make my personality different, like I love playing and listening to music, I try to be as nice as i can, I try really hard to be the smartest guy in the school, and I try to be as gentlemanly as I can, witch is the biggest difference between me and tomo the pervo

"Tomo... what the hell is going on here?! And would you get out of that fucking pile of money!" I yelled. _Crap! Lost my temper there_ for a second! I've always had a bad thing with my temper. My parents say it runs in the family.

"Oh!" tomo finally got up and started to explain to me what happened last night. I kept on glancing to the angel. _Damn... I hated this type of girl in anime and manga so... how am I actually gonna deal with her for real._ He finally finished " So... do you believe me?"

I know how weird tomo can be but "Hmm... you don't seem to be lying, this would explain the chain around your hand and the fact this girl doesn't show any emotions." I looked at her inspecting her. "Seems legit."

"What?! You actually believe me!"

"Yeah." But in truth I was just excited. _Finally... something interesting is happening. This should be fun._ "By the way... what's your name ? "

"I am a pet class angeloid, Ikaros.I was manufactured by the synapse..." she then looked at tomo "For your pleasure master."

"screw all that, to confusing all I wanna know is what else you could do." Thats when I noticed a weird card in tomo's hand. I put two and two together. _That must be where all this cash came from. _

" Anything."

"Anything!" tomo turned to me with a nose bleed. _Oh No! Wait... hold on a sec..._

"Um, . Where did all this cash come from?" I asked feeling kinda worried.

"I do not know. All I know is that it was transported here." Saying what I had feared the most.

"Tomo, tell her to put all this money back from where it came from."

"What! Why?"

"Because you know how i hate thieves. Plus we've got more than enough money from what my parents send us."

"...Fine,fine." I've always had a problem with thieves, especially who steal money. After my granny's funeral everyone except my parents fought for the will which is why we were the one's who were chosen. "Well I got a better idea... how about we go live a man's dream" tomo said as he pointed at sho's window and I instantly knew what he meant.

"N~No way! I'll just go down and make myself some breakfast. You do whatever you want just don't drag me into it." I then ran down stairs and made myself my favorite sandwich, a BLT with my mom's secret special sauce. Just when I finished making my sandwich I heard sho's scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _That's the 4th time this week. _ A couple seconds later tomo ran down stairs with a nosebleed. _Damn. Each day tomo surprises me with how much more perverted he can get._

"Come on adonis, lets have some fun!"

"HUH! What about school?"

"Screw that. You need to loosen up.

"... Alright. Let's go." I didn't know where we were going but I thought it would be better than going to school.

As we ran out, still in our pajamas but I still had my headphones, tomo seemed to be having a lot of fun which was surprisingly contagious "All right ikaros, next one" tomo pulled out another card which turned into a clock " Time Stop!" Suddenly everything around tomo, ikaros and I seemed to stop. As if on que tomo striped, pulled a flag out of nowhere and started running off with ikaros flying above him. _What the hell did I get myself into?! _I followed tomo and ikaros as tomo seemed to go mad with power. "Yes,YES! The world is mine for the taking!" I noticed ikaros took this quite seriously. _This won't turn out well, will it?_

As we paraded through town with tomo doing some really perverted things I just stood off to the side till he finally calmed down and we went home. When we got home Ikaros made a feast for "Master and his friend" while tomo was dressed like a king. _I think he's going crazy_. As we ate i was to tired to complain about where the food came. "Do you have any more orders master?"

"No nothing for now..." he glanced at Ikaros and I knew what he was gonna say next "except for maybe you striping" Crap. As Ikaros started to strip i turned my head looking away while fighting my inner man telling me to look. "N~No! I was just kidding cancel the order."

I do not have the capacity to cancel any orders" _That seems like a pretty bad thing to have. What if you do something you regret._ As she finished striping i could feel her moving towards to tomo." any more orders master?"

"N~No! That's alright i'm exhausted lets continue tomorrow." _You and me both buddy._"But I'm glad I got to do everything i wanted. I guess the only thing left on my list is to take over the world." _Crap! If i'm right then... Ikaros would take that way too seriously._

And I was right. The next day I woke up in a cold sweat. Tomo was sitting above me and shaking me." Thank god! you're still here."

"Wha..?" Tomo then told me how Ikaros had made the world his. Since no one wanted to be ruled by him, except me, everyone just disappeared.

"Wait... you'd be ruled by me?"

"Yeah, you would make an entertaining ruler.I'd be funny to see how you screw up."

"Hey!"

"Wait can't you cancel that Ikaros?"

"I do not have the capacity for that function" _we're screwed_. Tomo and I ran around town trying to find someone, anyone. Soon we ended up at the local park.

"Hey Ikaros. Since you're the only other person here with me and tomo, can I call you Iki?"

"very well"

"Damn it adonis, don't talk like that!"

"Well it's true, sure it's messed up but it's true."

"What else do you want Master? Would it make you feel better if a I would eliminate myself?"

"Yeah, I guess so..."

"Tomo!" As I yelled at him Iki pulled out a card and turned it into a pink gun. She then pointed the gun at her head. I just stood there, hoping that what i thought would happen did.

I was relieved when tomo pushed the gun out of iki's hand." I was just kidding, It's a joke alright, cancel the order." I could hear tomo was on the brink of tears.

"But master, I can not." I'm getting tired of her saying that.

"Please... don't leave us alone!" Tomo said crying. I can't interfere i could see that this could turn out to be a good thing for tomo. Maybe she could help me figure out some things about me too.

"I just wish this was just all a dream..."

"Very well, master."

I woke up to sho's scream. "Hey Tomo! I got cleaning duty today so I'm heading out. Get yours and adonis's asses up and don't be late.

_What the...? Was that a dream?_ I got up and peeked into tomo's room and saw iki and tomo having a moment. _Wow. Iki is really cool. Heh, looks like she put everything back to normal. I hope... they could help me. Well for now it seems my life has gotten more interesting. Plus iki and tomo would make a good couple. _And so started my new life with the angeloids


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

**For the next week I will update at least 4 times.**

**Also special thanks to Lewamus Prime** **For giving me the character Zack Takanashi.**

**I will keep Zack close to what Prime gave me. Also to anyone who may be confused Sho is Sohara's Nickname.**

I was having a nice peaceful dream. I of the last time my family and I had eaten together. I was sitting in the middle of the table, my brother was my left and my mom was on my right. Dad was sitting in front of me and we were eating my favorite meal. Spicy curry with white rice. Then I felt a sharp pain on my head."?" Then it got sharper and hurt more till I finally woke"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH DAMN IT!" I didn't wake up in my regular room but in tomo's room." What the..." Then I noticed that it was sho who was hitting me.

"Well adonis... I don't think you would lie to me." As she said this I could feel death in her. She held up her hand ready to kill"So... who is this women?" I couldn't lie, but I knew she wouldn't believe the real story. So I said a quick prayer and told her the same story tomo told me the other day. "Do I look brain dead to you!"

All three of us got to school... thought tomo and I had a couple bruises and somehow tomo got rid of the chain likening iki and him together. But he forgot one thing, as we got into the school grounds everyone was gacking at iki. "Wha? Ikaros what are you doing here! Don't follow me!"

After assessing the situation I realized the only thing we could do is head to The New World Discovery Club.

"Tomo,Sho,Iki follow me!" After we got there we explained the situation to sugata and the prez.

"Wow, tomo you have found a real life resident of the new world!" Sugata exclaimed as he studied Iki.

"How the hell do you think!" Tomo reacted. He seeming extremely annoyed.

"Well tomo you and adonis live alone. Right" I could see sugata was building up a scheme.

"Yeah... So what?"

"Well, then there wouldn't be a problem if you kept an eye on I correct?"

"Sure." This time I was the one who spoke up.

"What the hell! you don't make my decisions for me!"

"All right then I guess you can't stay Iki, sorry."

"NO! In fact Ikaros you will stay with us from now on!" Check and Mate. It's way to easy to trick tomo. He then opened the window "Alright Ikaros, I need you to go home and protect the place."

"Ok. By the way here master." She gave tomo another card.

"What's this?"

"It's the same kind of card as the others. It's just an older model as the other's are all gone."

"Alright another. See you at home Ikaros." after he said that Iki seemed to hesitate but she then left. We then headed to class and as we got inside I noticed that there was someone waiting outside the door with a black jacket and their hood was up. The jacket had 2 flame designs. One was blue the other red. _Seems like we're getting a new student. This could be interesting. _

As class started the teach made an announcement as i expected."Hey. Hold up. Today we have a kid in class. Come in" As he said this the kid i saw outside came in."Be respectful! Take of the hood and introduce yourself.

He then took of his hood. _No way!_ " Hi my name is Zackery Takanashi. But just call me Zack for short." When he said his last name everyone in class looked at me. Even tomo and sho looked at seemed scared while Sho seemed kinda happy. " Oh yeah, I'm adonis's younger brother. But just by a couple months."

"Oh! In that case you can sit next to your 's right there in the back next to the window." Zack started walking and as he did I could hear all the girls whispering.

"He's kinda cute."

"I bet he would make a good boyfriend..."

He always had this effect on girls. He has a childlike voice and this whole "cute" aura around him, as all his secret admirers told me. "By the way, adonis I expect you to give Zack a tour of the school after class" The teacher said with a smug look on his face. He now had an excuse to not give a kid the tour himself.

"Zack you know what we're really gonna talk about right?"I whispered to him.

"Yeah, Nii-san!"

"Don't call me that."

After class I grabbed zack and headed out the door when I heard sho trip."AHH!" _5th... not now, got something more important to do._

As Zack and I walked down the hall we waited till we got somewhere where none could hear us."Nii-san, you looked like you really wanted to help Sho..."

"Shut up zack..."

"So it didn't really work out between you and sho huh." I used to have a huge crush on sho till...

" I finally realized she liked tomo, not me. Anyway. How are mom and dad."

Suddenly zack got serious "They're still researching. But as couple their doing fine."

"How is the research on my gene going" There is a special gene in my family that is quite common. The Conduit Gene. What it is? Basically it's a gene that enhances the causes the holder of the gene to get two of a large pool of powers. The most common is the power of super strength and speed(these two are combined). But there are also some other ones like telekinesis or the ability slow or speed up time for yourself. The 2 rarest powers are the ability to see people's memories and look into the past. Why dose my family have it? We don't know, but that is't what my family is working on.

"We've confirmed that you do have a mutated gene, and you definitely have the increase of physical abilities power but we don't know the other..." The conduit gene has a defect. But it isn't such a bad thing is the person will have ADD or ADHD. The strange part is that i don't have any those brain issues and so did my granny. But... she had dealt with cancer her entire life."Don't worry Nii-san, you don't have what granny had."

"How?"

"We don't know. But this may have to do with the fact you can't use any abilities, or have you discovered anything?

"No..."

"Then what mom and dad said must be right."

"What did they say?"

"You must have a third ability, and it explains why you don't have cancer." The mutated gene means that you have some empty space in your head and so the gene creates something to fill in the space. So it creates cancer.

"Then why can't I access my powers?"

"Mom and dad came up with a theory. You'd have to go through extreme emotional distress and your powers will eventually show up. But their gonna have to do some more research and find the origin of the gene."

"Ok... but what do they mean by emotional distress."

"I don't know. Maybe you have to get extremely mad or scared or something.'

"All right"

"By the way Nii-san can we go see tomo and sho?" Zack turned his tone back to his usual childlike voice.

"Sure, by the way don't tell anyone what we talked about,not yet."

"Alright, you got it."

"Oh, and stop calling me Nii-san. You know you're better than me." Not only is zack popular with the girls but he also is strong and fast, and he doesn't even have the gene.

"Stop talking like that. You know you're better at using a sword than i am" He hates it when I talk like this.

"... lets go, I think they're in the the new world discover club."

When we got in I saw a situation very familiar to me. Tomo stuck under a pile. But he was under a pile of panties. _This isn't good... for tomo._"Hey adonis. Oh Zack, long time no s.." Before he could finish zack had kicked him in his face."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DAMN IT ZACK! NOT THIS SHIT AGAIN!" Zack has always hated perverts. So naturally tomo and my little bro had always had a beef. I've always had a problem with how perverted tomo can be but,I never thought he would bring it this far. After Zack calmed down something strange happened.

All the panties started to fly out the window. We all stood there in amazement. _This...this is the stupidest thing I have ever seen._ After Sho and Zack finished beating tomo up I explained to zack who is iki and what is the most people thing that happened. _Tomo must have wanted to see panties and his plan backfired. _"Hey Iki is all of this because of this older card.

"Yes. The card is an older model so there are some things different about these."

"Well then that explains it."sugata said seeming to put all the pieces together._Hmm... this guy is actually as smart as he looks isn't he._

"What do you mean?" Sho seeming uncomfortable. That's when I realize she wasn't wearing any panties.

"Let me demonstrate" Sugata then pulled out a doll" You see tomoki must have seen your panties sohara and it seems like they weren't to his tastes. So the card read his powerful emotions and removed the panties he detested so much and threw them into the either." All the while he was demonstrating with the doll.

"So what do we do now!" I could feel sho's hatred. _She's gonna blow!_

"Simple. All you've gotta do is put on the panties tomoki wants you to wear." After Sugata said that I knew I had to get zack out of here, for tomo's sake.

"Hey zack, let's go. I assume your gonna be living with us."

"Yeah! Alright Nii-san lets go!" I took Zack with me and we went home. When we got there I had helped zack unpack his stuff, which were surprisingly already in the guest room."Nii-san, it seems like tomo has gotten more perverted than before."

"You've got a point. But you can't stop an idiot."

"Nii-san,the angeloid... she looks like the girl in stories that granny used to tell us. The _Uranus Queen_." Granny loved to travel. She went all over the world but she would keep having these fits to the past. Granny had the ability to look into the past. She said she would see an angel with pink wings,long red hair and an emotionless face destroying civilizations. She would search up on it and figured out that she was known as _The Uranus Queen_. "Could she be...?"

"I doubt it. She's completely harmless" But I wasn't sure. After all I don't really know much about her.

After a few hours tomo and iki came back. "Everything went well?"

"Yeah. But I don't know how well sohara took all this."

"Don't worry bud. Anyway zack's already asleep so i guess I'll hit the hay to."

"Alright. good night. Oh, and adonis" Tomo got really serious for a second "Are you gonna be alright?" Tomo only understood a little of the gene but he knew something was wrong if zack just appeared without warning.

"Don't worry tomo, everything will be alright. Night." _Or so I hope._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

**Prime. Thank you for giving me some more ideas and inf on zack. Thought I will make some small changes to make sure that he isn't to OP. But he will stay mostly the same.**

**BTW I'm following the two seasons of the show and after that I will continue on to the manga and movies. Thought there will be a few original chapters. But I will be skipping over episode 4 and 5 as I have no idea what to do with adonis and zack in those episodes. I'll probably make those into later chapters but for now I'm gonna skip to episode 6.**

**Also If anyone has any suggestions**** please tell me**

* * *

><p>It's been a couple days since zack came back to Sorami. It was the weekend so tomo,sho,zack and I were sitting down in the living room doing our homework. Zack was wearing his jacket which he said confused him and he wasn't hot, I was wearing a red shirt with shorts and my headphones. Tomo wearing a green shirt with shorts, while sho wore a nice yellow dress. Ikaros wore a strapless top and a sweater to hide her wings. "Man this is really starting to piss me off." tomo was complaining.<p>

"What?" I was actually kind of curious.

"This homework gave us. He always gives us this crap that no normal person can ever solve." He has a point. Sure I found it to be pretty normal, but I'm not really normal."It's driving me crazy. But I'm gonna solve this problem even if it's the last thing I ever do."

"Well good for you tomoki. But I don't even have any idea what the question is asking. Do you"

As expected sho didn't know it either. _What's with me today? Why am I being such a dick?_

"You're not the smartest girl I know. If I don't get, you don't have a chance of knowing." At that point I wanted to punch tomo in the face but I resisted. _I'm not gonna go back to protecting sho. Not again._ As I sat there finishing up, zack sat next to me drinking his absolute favorite drink. Root beer. He absolutely loves it. He says it calms his senses. In fact he loves it so much that if anyone ever tried to drink one of his cans he'll pile-drive them. I've had the experience and I still have nightmares.

After a while tomo looked at iki."Hey I got an idea! why don't I get ikaros to give me a card."

"Hell no! you'll end up destroying the house or maybe even almost end the world...again!" I've been fortunate in not dying the last few times he used a card, and I want to stay you very much.

"Aye, Nii-san has a point. Hell you might even do something perverted again. In which I will have to severely punish you." Suddenly I could feel death surround zack. But as he said this tomo was already under the table trying to get a peek of sho's panities under her yellow dress. At that point it was too late for him as zack pushed up the table and began to stomp on tomo's face.

After Zack was finished and tomo was lying on the ground twitching, I got an Idea. "Hey why don't we go ask Sugata for some help. He's pretty smart."

Later on we found the sugata residence but it turns out that Sugata didn't live there. "That's weird. This is the only pace with name sugata."

"Well I haven't seen you guys in a while." The prez. When I noticed her I automatically moved back a couple feet while everyone stood there calmly.

"Oh hi prez." Sho said calmly.

"YO, good to see you!" Of course I stood there saying nothing.

"Hello . I never really introduced..."

"Oh don't worry zack. I know you." _Huh? have they meet before, or is she really keeping tabs on everyone at school like I've heard. _" By the way tomoki I need to confirm something. I heard that you pick out all of sohara's panties now. Am I correct?" I look over at tomo and sho and I'm quite surprised to see the both of the blushing. _Holy crap! The rumors are true!_

Before anything worse could happen zack spoke up."Madam president. Do you happen to know where dose sugata live?"

"Oh. Yes, he lives right by the riverbank. Let me show you the way." I was quite surprised to hear that sugata lived at the riverbank. I was also quite surprised at how brave zack could be._I really need to be more like zack. Damn._

When we got to sugata's real place we found him fishing and living in a tent."This is where you live! A flimsy old tent!" Tomo's screaming was starting to get on my nerves.

"Yeah. What's the problem."

"So you're saying that you walk from here to school and you're never late!" That's some amazing dedication.

" welcome to my humble abode."

"Thanks for having us. Now could you help us with our homework." After a few minutes Sugata was utterly destroying the homework. Till he looked at iki.

"Hey Ikaros, could you do me a favor and finish up these equations for me."

"An equation, I'll try."

"I don't get it. Why did you give it to her." Tomo seemed kinda worried.

"I think we should see how well she would do. After all she did say that she was created by the synapse."

After a few minutes "I'm finished."

"Amazing. So we didn't have to come here anyway." But the paper only had one word Master. Each page only said Master. _Interesting. She doesn't seem to have much computational abilities._

_But... why?_ "Damn it! And I was getting all excited for noting." After an hour we were finished.

"Hey sugata if there is anything you need us to do for you, you got it. After all we do owe you." Man, zack is too good.

"Oh I will definitely get something in return." At that point sugata opened the laptop to his right and pulled up a screen showing the black hole he has been obsessing about. But there was only one thing in my mind as he showed us the screen_. How the hell does he have internet here?_ I've always had a problem with nitpicking. "That computer model shows that the disturbance is still above the city."

"Yeah, so?" If i recall he said the black hole was gonna fly over the city the same day Tomo found Iki.

"Well up to this point, the new world has been circumnavigating the earth. But now it has stopped and stayed above Sorami. This sort of thing has never happened before." _Does it have to do with Iki's sudden appearance?_

"All I see when I look up is the beautiful sky." The Prez pointing out the obvious. Of course I didn't say that.

"The night I found Ikaros it was like a hole ripped through the sky."

"Maybe it's refracting light or hiding behind the clouds. It's whole nature remains a mystery to us as of now."

"Yo Ikaros," Tomo yelled at her "go fly up and check out the black hole for us."

"As you wish master." Iki then took of her sweater, revealing her wings and then she flew up. We all stood there in anticipation till 5 seconds later she came back."I didn't find anything out of the ordinary master"

"If she can't find a problem, then nothing weird is going on." Sugata then got a weird look on his face."You look disappointed." Tomo said.

"Oh! it's nothing. I just have to check something myself. It could take some time."That's when I noticed the hanglider next to the tent.

"Are you planning on flying up there yourself? " The glider seemed to be in quite good shape. _That could be what he was trying to do the day we meet him._

"Yes.I'm planning on running another test flight you guys wouldn't mind I would like your help. In fact since we don't have school tomorrow why don't you all stay here tonight."

As everyone looked stunned, including myself zack came to the rescue." Sure" _Damn it..._

"You know what I find strange" the Prez was using a condescending tone that I found pretty scary."The fact that the younger brother is so much confident and better looking than the average older one." Damn it! So what! zack is 3 inches taller than me, has long black spikey hair, ocean blue eyes and fangs that make his smile even better to the girls. I've always known that zack was cooler and better than me but...I'm...not...average!

"Screw you!"

"Such an average comeback." _This Evil Wench... I'm gonna..._

"Shut up."This time it was Zack."Don't you dare talk that way to my bro..." His voice got super serious. And there was the aura of death but it seemed worse. "Say sorry..."

The Prez found her match "I~I'm sorry." _Why... Man, I'm to weak._

After the situation got better everyone was given a job for were gonna make curry. Tomo, Sho and I were given the task to fish. Sugata and the Prez will cook and Iki and Zack will go shopping. "Zack make sure Iki doesn't do anything "

"You got it Nii-san." But what happened was very different. Everyone except for me went to spy on Iki and zack.

"Huh... just wonderful." I then had a great idea. _Time to go find out where sugata gets his internet. _After inspecting around the tent I gave up. _Maybe..._ I got on Sugata's laptop and did some research on the Uranus Queen. It said exactly what I thought it would. "Kokonoe Takanashi found remnants of ancient writings describing an angel that would destroy civilizations and leave little to no survivors. They called the angel the Uranus Queen." It seems as no one believed the extra info granny told us. _Could Iki be... no she can't be._

Later every came then put all the ingredients onto the table. "Watermelon, potatoes, carrots,onions,meat."Ok now, first off where the hell did the watermelon come from. Secondly those arent even onions, those are noddles. Finally why the is the "Meat" a baby chick.

"You can't kill a chick for curry!" I grabbed the chick and held it close.

"Nii-san, you really love birds don't you."

"Yes and that begs the question... Why the hell did you let Iki buy a chick!"

"Why not?"

"Jesus..."

"Oh,I almost forgot,"Iki then pulled out a bottle of soy sauce."The base for the curry."

"Uhh. I don't think you make curry with soy sauce." Tomo looked as if he knew from experience.

"Master, did I not shop well?"

"...You get an F for gonna need more practice." Iki looked really depressed.

"I'm sorry, master."

"Oh. I guess for your first time you did pretty well for your first time." Tomo peted Iki on her head.

After a while we finally started to fish. "I got one!"

Then Sho's fishing hook started to move."What do I? AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She then fell into the water. _6th_. But her entire dress was soaked and became see through."Uhhh."I then knew it was only a matter of time. I ran as far as I can and left Tomo there alone. _I hope you survive. But I will salute you, my friend. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_!" Then I heard a crack.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"The next thing I knew Tomo was stuck in a tree.

"Nii-san...I'm sorry" Zack was right in behind me. I knew it was over.

"Please...be gentle."

"For you... I can not." about five minutes later I woke up with a huge bruise on my head and in front of me Iki was holding a giant fish. _Am I hallucinating? _ "Nii-san are you alright?"

"Am...am I dead yet?"

"No, not yet." Zack told me how Iki left and brought a fish from Africa.

"I hope it's edible."

"Aye."

"You've been watching too much anime again haven't you?"

"Says the guy who has an MP3 filled with anime music."

"touche."

It turned out that the fish was in fact inedible. So we just ended up having regular curry, which Iki made and it was quite good. The next day we were on top of the hill overlooking Sugata's place. Tomo was strapped into Sugata's hanglider."Wind. Check. Positioning Check. Weather conditions are good. Now Hit the sky Tomoki!"

"Aren't you supposed to be the one doing this insanity."

"Everything is an experience. Now go!" On Que Sugata pushed Tomo off the hill. But right as Tomo got into the air, he fell.

"Will he survive the fall Nii-san?"

"He'll be fine. Come on lets go get him." I was right. Tomo only had a couple cuts and bruises. When we got home I went straight to my room and let the chick, that I've been holding on to, go free.

"Everything all right Nii-san?"

"Why are you much stronger than me? I thought the older brother was supposed to protect his younger brother."

NiI-san once your gene kicks in..."

"So what! You don't even have the gene and yet you're strong! Hell, you have the abilities the gene should give me without even having it. Through sure will power."

"But Nii-san you're amazing at using Zio and Agi, and your very fast with them to." Zio and Agi are the names of my two custom swords. They have sharper blades and are pretty light but strong. The also have custom hilts. The hilts have trigger designed to make rotating the blade easier.

"It doesn't matter. Just leave I'm going to ."

"Good night. Nii-san." Zack left for his room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**

**Prime. Again thank you for discussing the terms of zack and adonis's relationship with me and the results on adonis's powers that will come of the hardships they will face. I was thinking of having adonis's abilities come in a different way but zack will indeed play a large role in how adonis gets his abilities. Also I shall explain the reason's for adonis's insecurity, but that will not happen for a while. **

**P.S This chapter is gonna run a little long.**

* * *

><p>It started off like any other normal day. I woke up, stood still for a second to make sure I was awake and walked down to the living room. What I saw was strange. I saw Tomo talking to Iki, Zack sitting in table staring at a blue haired girl. The fact that he was looking at her was strange for zack but he was looking at the girl as if he was hesitating. Then I saw it. The girl was drinking his treasured root beer.<em>Oh no! <em> I rushed over to the girl and had zack notice me.I mouthed _Calm down _to him_. _Then I did the gentlemanly thing and introduced myself "Hi. Name is Adonis Takanashi. What's your's?" The girl just looked at me then went back to watching TV.

"Hey mr. little bug." She looked at tomo when she said this. _She...ignored me. Hell she even ignored zack. _ I just sat down in defeat.

"Um excuse me, were you talking to me?"

"Well of course that's why i was looking at you"

"Thanks." Tomo then pulled us all into the hallway.

"Hey tomo who is that girl? She drank zack's soda and that's bad. For all of us."

"By the way thank you Nii-san for helping. A couple more second and I thought I would kill her."

"Jesus! Zack you need to learn to control your temper."

"I tried. And you have the same problem as me Nii-san!"

"Anyway Ikaros. Could you get this girls out of here. How am I supposed to keep my peace and quiet with my home being invaded by angels!"

That's when Sugata, Sho and the prez showed up. Apparently they wanted to go to the beach and we were invited. "Sure! Umm, Could this girl come with us." I pointed at the girl "I highly doubt she's got anywhere else to hang out."

"All right. The more the merrier."

Zack then whispered to me "Nii-san I will forget the incident for now. But... if she ever does it again. I will show no mercy." All I could do is nod. _I hope she'll listen to me if I warn her._

After we got ready everyone was leaving as I finished packing. When I got downstairs the girl was waiting next to the door."You ready?" She nodded her head. "Alright, lets go." As I opened the door she spoke.

"Nymph."

"What?"

"My name. It's Nymph. you wanted to know it. Right. Adonis,was it?"

"Yeah. Thank you for telling me Nymph."

We were on the train on the train. Apparently only only six people can be in one cubicle yet sho had surprisingly made space for zack. Leaving me to sit alone."Nii-san are you sure you're okay over there."

"Y~Yeah just fine bro" _Why does sho always have to be so much nicer to him than anyone else._

As I sat there listening to my music. I felt someone pull on my shoulder."Hey. Here you go." It was nymph. She was handing me a rice ball sho had made for breakfast.

"Oh! Perfect timing! I was just getting ."

"Hey. can I sit here?" She pointed at the seat in front of me.

"Sure. Why not." she sat down and began to eat her rice ball.

"What were you listening to?"

"Oh, just some music. Nothing really special... By the way. why did you wanna sit here."

"It was getting too crowded over there." As expected. When I looked over to everyone zack saw me and gave me a thumbs up. _W~What the hell dose he think I'm doing?! _But as I looked at Nymph I realized she was actually kind of cute. _Get your mind out of the gutter!_

"YEAH! BOOBIES!" We had finally gotten to the us guys had already changed except sugata who was still in his school uniform. Tomo was in green swimming trunks, Zack was in flame designed trunks,a top hat and sunglasses. I was in orange trunks with my special waterproof headphones and MP3. Tomo always loved going to the beach for a couple of reasons. What he said was of course his favorite. "Ahh! Hot,Hot."Of course he got overly excited and went onto the sand. _I can already tell... today will be painful._

"Ha,ha ha. Better be careful tomoki." Finally Sho and the rest of the girls show up. Everyone except zack was gawking at them. Sho was wearing a green one piece, obviously trying to compliment her breasts. Both the prez and iki were wearing a two piece with a sweater. The prez had a brown swimsuit while Iki had a black one. The most out of place person was Nymph. She was the shortest there and the one with the least...you know. She had on what seemed to be a 2 piece pink sports I still found her pretty cute.

"Nii-san, are you alright? If you ask me you're staring too much" _I have to think quick before I die._

"I~I was just thinking... what happened to your wings guys." Zack inspected me for a second till he relaxed._Safe._

"I was able to retract my wings, but" Iki then pulled of her sweater "they are still here. This is as small as they can get."

"I can make my wings invisible." Nymph said.

"Wow. That's pretty cool. Seems like that could be pretty useful." For a split second I could have sworn I saw Nymph blush a little.

"All right. Let's go enjoy ourselves." First we all played volleyball. The teams were Tomo, Iki and Zack versus Sho, Nymph and I. For some reason Zack really wanted me to be on Nymph's team. I don't know if he was afraid I'd perv out or he was trying to ship Nymph and I. Both zack and I played back center. We barely got the ball. As the match went on everyone realized tomo was staring at Sho's chest.

"Tomo! Stop staring at my chest."

"What are you talking about? I was doing no such thing. Heh heh." Nymph then jumped and spiked the ball in tomo's face.

"Nice Spike Nymph. You're really good."

"Thanks adonis."

"Nice spike my ass! Why did you put so much power behind it, you trying to kill me?!"

"You should thank . If she didn't punish you then I would've." Zack was had that scary smile on his face. He always loved to use his fangs to intimidate people.

"O~Ok..."

After the game everyone went their own way. Thought they mostly went to go watch the eating contest. Both Zack and Sugata were competing in the eating contest. _There is no doubt that Zack will win. After all he does have a seemingly bottomless stomach. After all at home we used to call him Chopper._ After I left the crowd I saw Nymph sitting alone on the side. I went and bought 2 hot dogs and ran towards Nymph. "Hey Nymph. Hot dog?"

She reached her hand out and I handed it to her."Thanks"

"Can I sit here?" I pointed at the spot next to Nymph.

"...Sure. Why not." She had a smug look on her face. _Touche_

"Hey... I got a question. Why did you call tomo a bug earlier?"

"Because all humans are bugs." I winced.

"Then how come you don't call me a bug?"

She just sat there for a second."You don't seem to be like a normal human..."_Story of my Life. _"You seem, nicer. After all when you first saw me you introduced yourself. Unlike the other humans who either ignored me or looked as if they were gonna kill me."

_Zack..._" That's just zack. He gets angry whenever someone drinks his root beer."

"Then how about earlier when we got to you guys he looked angry at you."

"He hates perverts and gets angry when ever someone looks at a girl for too long. You're gonna have to forgive him."

"If you say so. By the way... why were you nice to me? For all you know I could have come here to kill you."

"You don't see that way. Plus if you were gonna kill us I don't think I'd be alive right now. Or even sitting next to you" I gave her a big grin and she retorted with a small smile. _! She's really cute!_ That's when tomo came in and ruined the moment.

"Hey..." Tomo gave me a strange look. It was as if he was saying "_You could have done better."_

"Have you guys seen Ikaros?" _I'll kill you later tomo._

Suddenly Nymph's eyes changed shape."She's out there."

We were now in the middle of the ocean. Tomo had his head in the water looking at what seemed to be where Iki was. I was swimming next to Nymph who was sitting in a tube. She wanted to listen to my music so I let it play. "Hmmm. Cool I like it."

"R~Really! Thanks."

Tomo popped his head out of the water "What is that lunatic doing in the bottom of the ocean." He Then tried to swim towards her. He came up dead man style.

After we brought him on land Iki got him to wake up."Do you need any assistance master?"

"No! Ikaros why can't you float around like a normal person!"

"My wings absorb water. So no matter what I do I will sink"

"Your so dumb can't you use me as an example and try not to get water on your wings." _Wow. She really isn't nice to anyone but me huh. Could she... no. Don't think that way anymore. Not after the whole Sho situation._

"That's it Ikaros, I'm teaching you how to swim." So tomo took Iki out into the water and began to teach her the flutter kick. Nymph and I sat on the beach watching them.

"Hey. Nymph do you know how to swim."

"Huh?! I~I don't but I don't really need to know how."

"Why not?"

"I just don't want to!"

"Oh. Okay. Sorry that I got you upset."

"No, I..." She then got up and left. She came back later with some ice cream."Sorry for yelling." _She's blushing. Cute..._

"Ok." She sat next to me and ate.

"Nii-san. You seem to be having fun." _Crap._

"Hey Zack. How did the contest go?"

"Did you think that I would lose."

"No."

"Of course" He then looked at Nymph who was ignoring him."Hello ."

"Yeah, Hi."

"Nii-san we should head back to the main beach. It's starting to get cloudy."

"Yeah, you're right." I yelled at tomo and Iki to get back. As we were all walking back I noticed that nymph was trying her best to stay away from zack."What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just don't trust him."

"Don't worry. He's alright if you don't get on his bad side. Plus he said he forgave you for drinking his rooty. In fact he's actually pretty silly."

"Fine. But I'm still gonna keep my eye on him."After we got to the main beach everyone was there except for sho.

"Hey, where's sho."

"I could have sworn that I saw her got out onto a boat on her own." The prez actually helped for once.

"Crap! I was supposed to go boating with her!" _So tomo still can'_t _tell sho likes him. huh. _

The gang all went to the water."There. Nii-san look over there." zack pointed straight ahead. Sho was leaning over the side of the boat as if she was trying to grab something.

"Sohara wait!" But it was too late. The boat tipped over."SOHARA!" Tomo ran straight into the ocean. He wouldn't make it.

"Damn it!" Nymph flew up into the air and grabbed Tomo and they both saved Sho. After they had brought sho to the beach everything calmed down.

"I'm sorry Sohara. I should have went with you. I guess I was scared Ikaros would get me in trouble again and I focused on that. Sorry."

"It's alright."

" isn't. Sohara just promise me you won't go out in the ocean alone again. It's dangerous for anyone. Especially anyone who can't swim. Sho started to get teary eyed. All she could do was nod her head.

"Hey! Don't go acting all cool bug. You wouldn't have saved her if I didn't help." Nymph was gong off on tomo.

"Yeah I know,"

"And I didn't even get a thank you."

"Oh right. Thanks."

"I don't need a thanks from a bug like you." Now she was just trolling him, and it was hilarious.

"HAhahaha!"

"Hey! What the hell Ikaros what is up with your friend?! Adonis, stop laughing!"

"Alright, alright. Well I think we should start heading back. I'm really tired."

"Aye. I could really go for a root beer."

We were all gonna go till " We're staying."

"Huh... But" Tomo seemed to be doomed.

Sho began to wail on him and was yelling about "Not spending time together" and stuff like that.

"You know, I won a night at the Seaside Lounge" Zack held up his grand prize from the eating contest.

"Seems Legit." We all went to the lounge, ate dinner and went to sleep. Roughly two hours later I woke up. Don't know why but I just did. _Where the hell is tomo...He better not be peeking at the girls._ I got up and left the room. Making sure to not make too much noise. When I got to the hallway I saw tomo and Iki on the beach. _Oh...ok. Well. Might as well join them._ When I got to the beach I heard a scream

"Get your dirty hands of me you bug!" _Nymph?_ I ran over behind the rocks and found a trio of guys abusing Nymph.

"Move away from the girl." I was getting really too pissed off. Nymph looked surprised for a moment and then ashamed.

"Why? Were just having fun here. Right guys?" The guy who seemed to be the leader said.

"Get !"

"Screw you." The guys then pulled out some weapons. A pipe, knife and bat. Next thing I knew everything went black. I woke up a couple seconds later and the three delinquents were on the ground below me.

"What..?" I had no idea what just happened.

"Adonis...are you alright?"

" just happened."

Nymph stood still for a second. "Those guys hurt you and I took them you have a cut on your face." She was right about the cut, but how could one cut make me black out. And those guys were too far to cut me. "Come on. Lets head back to the lounge. You need your rest." She then took my hand and escorted me back to the lounge.

The next day I still had no idea what happened the night before, but I just took what nymph said to be the truth, for now. On the train ride home everyone sat in the seats they had before.I didn't tell zack about what happened and I don't intend to. I didn't want to worry him. "Are you alright?" The question caught me off guard.

"Y~Yeah. Sorry nymph. I was just thinking." _Is it starting? Is my gene kicking in or am I just going crazy?_

"You need to relax. Don't worry. Everything's alright."

"Okay. If you say so." then she did something unexpected. She stood up and sat right next to me. Almost hugging me.

"I'm here if you need anyone to talk to alright." She smiled at me.

"Thanks Nymph." I smiled right back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:**

**Prime thanks for the help and providing some good Ideas. That of idea another angeloid could make a good original arc.**

* * *

><p>Ever since the incident at the beach Nymph has been hanging around me alot. Because of the fact that she hung out around me she got more friendly with zack. Especially through zacks horrible jokes. Like on time after zack had caught tomo he went for a joke."What do you call a pervert who isn't so smart? A Dumb Beetle!" Strangely Nymph would laugh pretty hard at zack's jokes.<p>

Soon summer vacation had ended and we had to go to school. When Tomo, Zack and I got out the door Sho was waiting for us outside.

"Good morning Guys"

"(Yawn) Morning."

"Nii-san,you need to be more respectful."

"Whatever, lets head out." As we were leaving Iki was sweeping out in front of the house.

"Ikaros we'll be back here alright."

"Yes master." As we almost turned the corner Nymph showed up.

"Hey where are you guys going?"

"We're headed to school. Summer vacation is over so we have to go. Sorry."

"Oh. Ok see you later Adonis." But I knew she was planning something._Hmm. Should be entertaining._

Later as school as school was starting. I had my theory confirmed."Uhh. We have a couple new transfer students...again." Next to him stood the two angeloids. "This is Ikaros and welcome them to our please take the seats I've assigned you earlier." Nymph walked up and took the seat in front of me by the window and Iki was right in front of her.

Then they both realized their wings, and everyone in class started to whisper about them." Hey."

"Nymph what are you doing here? Plus why are you guys showing your wings?"

"Well..."She never got to finish as tomo yanked both Iki and her and ran of. Instinctively I gave chase. After running for a quite a while tomo finally stopped at the New World Discovery Club.

"What the Hell are you guys doing here?!"

"Sorry made me."

" , it's just going to school."

"Yeah. For now it's going to school then what other headache will you two cause!"

"Tomo I say we just go with it."

"Aye. Nii-san is right. I could be interesting."

"I'm pretty sure my life in plenty interesting."

"AWWW. That's so adorable." Sho finally spoke up. "You have little sleeves for your wings in your uniform."

"Damn it! Listen to what I'm saying you jerk offs."

"What did you just call us?" zack and I both said in unison.

"I~I mean. How are you guys transfer students when you've never even set foot in a school?"

"Easy. I just helped myself to one of alpha's cards and changed the teachers memories."

"Nymph... that's kind of messed up."

"Guys relax." Sugata stood up from his chair._? Did he just give zack the stink eye? Holy crap! I knew there was some bad blood between them since the eating competition. _"I think we should let them adjust to a normal life. You're always telling Ikaros to act more human. So what's the harm in her trying."

" Small stomach has a point."_Ok. Now zack is just acting cocky._

"Alright fine. But don't do anything stupid alright?"

"you don't have to tell me. Dumb bug."

"Beetle."

"hahaha. Yeah. Z gets it." I felt a wave of jealousy run over me. _I thought... she was only nice to me?_

Class was boring as always. What was funny was seeing Sho try to be helpful to Nymph and Iki. But failing least home ec was entertaining. In the beginning of class Nymph and Iki blasted through the door. Nymph holding a fish and Iki held a bull. _Not again..._ Iki was like gourmet chef. Everyone crowded around her. Even Zack and I who love cooking, we were quite on the other hand...not so much."Nymph you can't go around only tasting stuff you've gotta cook to."

"I am." She pointed at a bonfire in the corner of the classroom.

"You can't have that much smoke in here!" On Cue the fire alarm went off and everyone in class was soaked."Damn it..."

"Sorry."

"Whatever. We got math next. Come on lets go dry off."Through the whole day Sho was had no idea what was going on but Nymph and Iki both Schooled the teachers. During lunch both Iki and Nymph were surrounded by the boys and being fawned over.

"Nii-san. You alright? You seem to be pretty angry." I wasn't alright. Not only did the boys behavior bother me. i also just realized that I had probably fallen for an angeloid. _Damn! Every time a girl is nice to me I have to fall for her. What's wrong with me._

"I'm perfectly fine zack. Just tried."

"Oh.I just thought that you had fallen for Nymph, but never mind."

"How did!"

"Nii-san. I'm your brother. If I couldn't tell when you fell for someone I wouldn't be a good brother now would I?"

"Fine, you're right. Just don't tell anyone."

" make sure you tell her eventually. Oh and hang out with her more to."

"I won't make the same mistake twice. I hope."

"Zacky-Kun!" One of Zacks many fans came up and hugged him as hard as ahrd as she could. And others came in and joined.

"Ugh!" Zack didn't really like being so popular. He actually hated it. But it's the universe's way of telling me my life isn't that bad.

"Well. I'll leave you and your friends to talk. See you later."

"Nii-san. Please...don't leave me."

"Your the one who told me to hang out with her more."

"Come on foxxie. Lets have fun!" The girls then pulled him away. _Forgive god have mercy on your soul zack._

"Hey, I talk to you for a sec." As I yelled this all the guy surrounding Iki and Nymph all gave me the stink eye. _Look's like I've got some competition. A lot of competition._

"Yes. I really need to get away from all these bugs." _Or not._ Nymph stood up and made her way through the crowd."Let's go."

I had no idea what to do. I just called her to talk, but i forgot about what. _Should i ask her about the..._,"Is this about the beach again?" _She beat me to it!_

"Umm. I just. I don't understand what happened. If what you said is true, why did you help me?"

"I~I don't need a reason do I? I mean I helped the boob girl." _Sho...what a horrible nickname._

"But you expected something out of it. You even trolled Tomo afterwards."

"It's just..." She stood there then suddenly looked at the ground."You're my friend. My first one, I didn't want to lose you..."She was blushing madly. I was blushing pretty hard myself. _I'm her friend. Is that it?_"S~Stop staring at me like that!"

"Thanks Nymph."

"From now on were best friends. Okay?" _Friend zoned..._ "Why do you look so disappointed."

"I~It's nothing. I... I'm glad to be your friend."

"Wow. That really is disappointing."

"What?"

"Hearing you say friend." _Does she feel the same? Ok. I really need to say it._

"Nymph.I'm gonna say something. Please don't take it too seriously."

"Okay...Sure."

"Nymph. I think your really cute." Her entire face turned crimson red. As did mine.

"Y~You idiot!"She ran off, back to the lunchroom. _Well, that turned out the same way I expected. _After the situation the bell rang.

In Science class the teacher was acting was weirder than normal. He acted like a robot."I thought we should do something different today. A guest lecturer will teach the class give a warm welcome to ."Iki then came into the class room wearing a lab coat. _I'm not in the mood for this._

" . May I go to the nurse's office. I'm not feeling so well."

"Very well. You may go." I left the classroom and headed to the office.

"Oh! How may I help you? " The nurse asked.

"I just need a nap."

"Very well. You can use one of those beds over there." I slept all through school and hurried back home trying to get there before anyone else could. But I was a little late.

"Adonis..." Nymph stood right in front of my room.

"Oh! Hey Nymph." I laughed awkwardly.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh. yeah. I just had a migraine." I remembered what happened at lunch."Nymph I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

"Don't be. I felt weird but..." She looked away. " If your gonna ever say it again warn me better. You caught me off guard."

"O~Ok. Sorry."

"Get your rest. You need to get rid of that migraine, after all we have school again tomorrow."

The next day everything seemed normal again between Nymph and I. As we were headed to school we passed the bird cage. "..."Nymph moved over to the cage that had a yellow bird inside.

"What's up Nymph?"

"Nymph really likes birds. She knows all their names."Sho stood next to her.

Nymph then moved towards the door of the cage and opened it. "Nymph! What are you doing?!" It was too late. The bird flew off. "Why'd you do that?"

"No reason." _A bird in a cage. Is she stuck?_

We went in school and as Iki and Nymph opened their shoe lockers. A ton of letter fell to their feet. _How is it even possible to fit all those letters in there? _"Master. What are these?"

"Their love letters. You know, from boys."

"Love letters. What a waste of time." Nymph was about to throw them out.

"Don't! Think of all the time and effort it took to write those. Trust me, I know how it feels to get these letter. It could be annoying but you should at least read them." Zack is getting really cocky lately.

"Fine whatever." After school Iki and Nymph went to the library to read the letters. As Zack and I waited in the classroom next door.

"Nii-san. Shouldn't you make sure Nymph doesn't fall for anyone else?"

"Screw you zack. I got everything under control. Plus, it's not like it's my choice if she likes me" _But she might._

"Nii-san. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. If you mean my gene I don't think anything happened yet."

"Well that's alright." I thought about the beach again and what she said.

"Maybe I should go check on Nymph."

"Good luck." He pushed me out to the hallway. I walked into the libary and saw Nymph standing in front of Iki.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting."

"Don't worry. You're not."

"How are the letters?"

"Are you worried of anything?" She gave me a smug smile.

"No,I'm are you guys done yet. I'm getting pretty hungry."

"We're done. Right Alpha?"

"Yes. We should go back to master."

"Let's head out."

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone has any more Ideas Please PM me so we can talk about them better.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:**

**Last chapter, I made Zack act cocky. The reason is to make him and eventually Adonis more confident. As for what the gene is. That will come in due time. **

**This chapter will have multiple fight scenes.**

**P.S: Adonis's normal abilities are moves of Yosuke and solo Minazuki from Persona 4 Arena Ultimax. Adonis will be a fast sword user for now. While Zack will be lightly be inspired by Akihiko from P4AU and mostly depend on prime's idea. For now, he will be mostly a physical attacker.**

**P.P.S: I will still take reviews. I would like any criticism, and ideas to help make the story better.**

* * *

><p>The day of the summer festival has finally come. It's both Zack and I's favorite day aside from Christmas. When Granny was still alive she used to take us every year with Tomo and Sho. Even after her death Zack and I both still 's a tradition for us now."Nii-san, are you ready?"<p>

"Almost. Let me grab Zio and Agi"

"Are you sure you want to bring it again. Remember what happened last year?" Last time they fell out of their sheaths and everyone got pretty scared.

"I made sure to get tighter sheaths, so everything should be alright. Plus, they go with my kimono." I wore a black kimono that was complemented by the sheaths of my swords that were white. I inspected Zack's outfit. He was wearing a long coat jacket with similar designs to his normal one, his top hat and was holding a fox mask."You're not gonna wear a kimono?"

"No, not this year. By the way... are you gonna try and make a move on Nymph today?"

"W~What are you talking about?! I wouldn''t. At least no for now."

"Okay, okay." After I finished Nymph showed up in my doorway.

"Hey...everyone's waiting for you two." Nymph wore a pink yukata with snow-like design. And a yellow belt.

"All right. Nii-san lets go." Zack lead me out the door till Nymph stopped me.

"What's up?"

"What do you think?' She spun around showing off her yukata. "I've never really worn anything like this so..."

"I...I think it looks cute on you." I got ready to get yelled at again but it never came.

"Thanks... you look nice to." I could feel my face burning up."Stop staring at me. It's uncomfortable.." _She's teasing me...I'm gonna lose to her. Aren't I._

"Nii-san! Hurry up." Zack yelled at me from downstairs.

00000

We got to the shrine it was pretty crowded._Strange. There usually aren't these many booths at the festival._ When we got there I noticed Zack had disappeared. Then I saw why. A Root Beer drinking competition. _Wonder what he'll win this time._

Everyone went their own way for awhile. I saw Nymph staring at the caramel apples. "Two please."

"Here you go." I paid the man running the booth.

"Here Nymph. You wanted one right?"

"...Thanks."

"Hey! Nii-san."Zack came over to me "Nii-san. That contest was awesome! I won 100,000 yen!

"Cool zack!" While zack and I were talking the Prez showed up and began a speech.

"What is a festival exactly?" The Prez stood on the top of the steps to the shrine in a messy purple yukata."I believe a festival is an event the entire town can enjoy 's why we, the Satsukitane family, hired a pro to oversee a night of fun and danger in the woods."

"Nii-san. I have a bad feeling about this."

"You and me both bro."

"The rules are simple. We will play a game of survival with these quark guns and the last person standing will win a truly fantastic prize. Ten million yen. In cold hard cash." _So we're gonna fight for money. Brings back memories._

"Nii-san...I'm gonna compete."

"Huh! Why?"

"Do you know how much root beer and video games I could buy with that much cash!" He gave me his crazy eyes. _Has he lost his mind?_

"I guess I'll join to. How about you Nymph?"

"Not interested." In fact she was so bored with the idea that she left when the game was about to start. _Everyone has their quirks._

"Ok neighbors are you ready? Then lets beat the hell out of each other!"When the prez said that everyone ran into the woods. I didn't. I ran forward and got behind the shrine and ran from there._If I'm right most people will try to get rid of the weakest players. Including Tomo..._ Then a shot came and hit the tree next to me._!_

"Nii-san... you should do better." It was zack. He shot at me 3 more times. Each time I dodged them. I knew that his gun could only hold 6 rounds. So he only had 2 rounds left. I countered and shot 2 rounds. He blocked them with a plank of wood that was on the ground. _Damn! _I kept trying to hit him till I had 1 round left. "Looks like I have the advantage Nii-san." He shot once in the sky."We're even."

"Don't pity me!" I ran towards him and pushed the gun out of his hand. I shot at him from close range but he used his mask to block the bullet. "Looks like we're gonna have to make this physical."

"Fine. But lets not go all out."

"All right." I grabbed my swords but kept them in their sheaths. Zack got into a battle stance. He ran right at me starting of with his favorite move. _Kill rush!_ It's a strong flurry of attacks that stun the opponent. I blocked it easily. "After all the times we fought, you think I don't know your patterns." He always starts of with that move. I countered with Sixteen nights and reverse sixteen nights. A rising attack and then an attack that pushed zack to the ground.

"Ugh!" He got back up and brushed himself off."I'm all fired up!" he came in and started to give a rush of random attacks. _He has no pattern!_ He got me with the last one which seemed to be his strongest strike. _It was a destruction._ "Nii-san, you did you go soft?"

"Damn it! Shut up,shut up, SHUT UP!" I ran in with a Blazing Moon Rampage. My fastest move. I grabbed him and went to town on him. I pushed him off and got ready for him to counter.

"You seem to have gotten stronger." _Makajam._ A speech attack. Supposed to have the opponent drop his guard. I fell for it. He came in and uppercut me. "It's time we finish this. Tarukaja!" A mind support move. Makes your attack and defense increase, but you will get tired easily. It only lasts for 30 seconds.

"Two can play at that !" My own variation of the move. Increased my speed and attack.

"Looks like dad taught you a different one." He came in and went for a powerful uppercut. I countered with my fastest move.

"Moon Surface Smasher!" I pushed him up into the air with my swords behind me backhanded.I then collided my sheaths with his torso and pushed him to the ground as hard as I could."I win."

"Ugh. Damn Nii-san. You went a little overboard don't you think."

"Sorry bro. You ok?"

"I'm fine. You've gotten better Nii-san."

"I just got lucky." I was actually very happy that I beat him. _Finally. I beat him._

"You gotta be more confident Nii-san."

"Whatever. Plus it's not like I can compete in the competition any more. I don't have any ammo left."

"Well...I'm going home. I really need my rest."

"I'll see you later. I'm gonna go find Nymph."

"Good luck."

"S~Shut up!"

I ran to the edge of the forest. When Nymph left I saw that she went into the forest. I got to a clearing and what I saw was surprising. I saw Nymph in her angeloid uniform with her foot on Iki's face."I have been given strict orders from my own master to return you to the Synapse. Uranus Queen." _Uranus Queen...She really is her! What's going on?! _Nymph and Iki were fighting. Well it was more like a one sided fight. I was too freaked out to do anything. _Why? Why is this happening? What the hell is going on?! _I woke up from my thoughts when I felt a shock wave.

I looked up and saw the thing granny had always warned me about.I saw Iki change. Her wings had become white, her eyes crimson red, and her hair spiked up with a halo above her head."Commence firing Artemis."Pink homing missiles came out of Iki's wings and chased Nymph. Iki flew after her. I followed on foot after using Sukukaja again. Nymph dodged every missile except one that hit her on the back.

**BOOM!**The missile carried Nymph to the ground and blew up."I'm gonna rip you to shreds! Paradise song!" A colorful blast came out of Nymphs mouth and went towards Iki who blocked it with a force field.

"_Starting Analysis." _I heard that but it wasn't in Nymph's or Iki's voice. Actually it came from inside my head. My head felt like it was being stabbed and my vision blurred. I saw Iki pull out a bow and arrow.I couldn't hear what Nymph and Iki were saying over the noise in my head. Nymph disappeared and Iki seemed to turn back to normal ."_Analysis complete. Skills learned." _I fell unconscious.

00000

I woke up the next day in my room."Nii-san are you alright?"

"What happened?"

"Iki found you unconscious in the forest."

"I...I don't remember anything from after I left you."

"Nii-san...get your rest. You shouldn't go to school today."

"Alright. Damn my head hurts like hell."

"I looked at your vitals earlier. You just have a headache from the trauma. Nothing to be worried about."

"Alright. See you later bro."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:**

**These Idea's prime said of the ghost chapter will go great with the other Idea I have.**

**After the first season part of this fanfic( including the OVA ep after ep 13) there will be a small arc of original chapters. I would like any ideas. But the arc will be peaceful. So no fights for a while.**

* * *

><p>It's been a couple days since the festival. I haven't see Nymph since then either. Iki told me that she had to leave for a little. Why? she didn't tell me. <em>I hope she's alright.<em> Today was the day of the annual barbecue. "Nii-san. Lets open a booth today!"

"Huh? What do you wanna do?"

"Let's grill some food. Come on. You always love to cook. Plus we could turn out a good profit."

"You've got a point...sure, why not." Zack and I both have a thing with cooking. We love it."Lets hurry and see if they have any spare booths. I'll grab the grill."

"Yes!" When we all got to the barbecue zack dragged me to a booth that was already set up.

"What?"

"I already rented the booth."

"You bastard! You tricked me!"

"Sorry Nii-san. But I really wanted to do this." Zack pouted. _Damn... he always does this._ Every time he knows he did something bad he tries to look like an innocent kid.

But it works."Fine whatever,I'll grill you take care of side dishes."

"You go it Nii-san!" We had a pretty good crowd. People really liked Zack's special rice and the combination with the meat I grilled was pretty good."Nii-san. We made 20,970 yen so far."

"All right. Lets take a break. We should probably meet up with everyone else." When we got up to the place where tomo and the rest of the guys were sitting, everyone seemed depressed except for Iki and the prez. "What's wrong guys?"

Iki came up to me "Adonis. You're completely average and not very cool at all. You're also very perverted and completely useless.."

"..."My sprite was entirely broken.

" 're completely selfish and weak.I don't know why so many people like you."

"...I'll be going back now. Zack you wanna come to."My voice felt shaky.

"...I'm coming... Nii-san." After we opened the booth back up we didn't do much cooking._Why would Iki say those things? Am I so helpless that even she could tell._ We were both defeated.

"What's wrong with you guys?" I looked up. It was Nymph.

"Oh.. hey Nymph. What's up." I didn't bother to put any emotion in my words.

"Is that how you treat your best friend that you haven't seen for days?!"

"Nymph, be gentle with Nii-san. Iki just called him useless and average." I winced at those words.

"Hahahaha! That's pretty funny!"

"Nice to see you feel the same." Seeing Nymph laugh at that made me feel worse.

"You actually took that seriously?! Come on, you know you're better than that. After all you got me to..." She stopped her self.

'What?"

"I~It's nothing. Forget it!" Zack promptly looked at me and gave me a thumbs up. _D~Damn it zack! Stop putting those idea's in your head! But..._

"Hey Nymph. Where have you been?"

"Just taking care of some stuff." She was fidgeting around."Why?"

"I was pretty worried. You left without warning. I thought you wouldn't come back." I knew what I was saying was pretty embarrassing but, she did ask why.

"W~Wha? You..." She only stood there for a moment, blushing, before she dragged me out of the booth and took me aside."Of course I would come back... after all you're my friend."

_Friend huh..._"Thanks Nymph." I then noticed something different about Nymph. Her collar had bars that were glowing."What's up with your collar?"

She covered her collar."It's nothing. Just forget about it." She looked in pain.

" wrong?" I was gonna reach out to her till tomo. Showed up.

"What are you guys doing?" Zack ran to us.

"Sorry Nii-san I tried to stop him but..."

"But what?"

"He gave me a root beer." I face-palmed. _His love for that drink really is a double edged sword._

"Whatever. Nymph i need your help." Tomo dragged Nymph away.

"We're not done talking Nymph." I yelled.

"She really brought back your sprite."

"I guess so."

"You two make a good couple."

"S~Shut up Zack. You know, it was you talking all this crap that ended up making me fall for Sho. I don't need that crap anymore!" I lost my temper. "Sorry."

"It's ok Nii-san. Let's get back to the booth." When we got there we saw that Tomo had opened up a booth in front of us with Nymph's help.. Unsurprisingly all the girls made an effort to stay away from tomo's booth. Because of this and Zack's charm we got a lot of female customers.

"What the hell?! Why am I not getting customers?!" Tomo yelled, which just made the women want to stay away even more. _I have to agree with Tomo. Zack is a little too popular. _All of a sudden all the girls left our booth and went to Tomo's.

"What?" Tomo opened what seemed to be a host club and all the girls were founding over him. Nymph was apparently helping him.

"Nii-san... I'm gonna go have a talk with Nymph..." I could feel death in him.

"Bro! Calm down!"

"Don't worry. It's not Nymph I'm after... You stay here and look after the booth." _This isn't gonna end well._ I couldn't help but to go and spy on Zack. he moved over to Nymph and spoke quietly. I almost couldn't hear him. "What did you do."

"Huh? Oh, I just gave tomo a 'cool guy' factor."

"Why?"

"To help his booth."

"You know, tomo's booth is causing Nii-san's booth to have bad business. We don't even have one customer."

"So?"

"He really needed the money. Now poor Nii-san isn't gonna be able to get what he wanted." _That bastard! He's playing with her feelings._ The I saw it. He seemed to be as angry as when someone takes his root beer." You know... I really thought you and Nii-san would be a good couple."

She blushed to my surprise."W~Wha? Ok...I'll take off the factor." Zack looked at me. _He knew!_ He gave me a thumbs up. "Umm. Could you put a good word in for me?" _W~Wha? _

"I don't think I need to." _You made it to obvious!_

"What do you mean?" _Thank god she didn't get it._

"For now, when I hit Tomo, take off the factor." Nymph nodded her head. Zack moved through the crowd of women." Hey Tomo..." Tomo was doing a table stance with a bottle of wine on his naked crotch._He's dead._

"H~Hi Zack!" He was scared as he had reason.

"Tomo... I got a joke for you. What is the color of an insect that is crushed by a shoe?" It felt like zack was gonna snap.

"W~What?"

"Black and blue." Not a very good joke. But when he finished he stomped on Tomo's crotch, breaking the bottle in the process. All the girls joined in. _It'll be a miracle if he survives this._

After they were done I decided to come out and stand next to Nymph and zack who were waiting for Tomo to get up." Nii-san! glad you could join us." Nymph's face got red when she saw me.

"Hey." She was trying way too hard to act natural.

"What the hell Nymph?!" Tomo finally got up."What happened?!"

"Z asked me to turn off the factor so I did." She glanced at me. Of course that made me blush. When she saw this she did the same.

"Zack why did..."

"You know why." He glared at tomo witch i just found hilarious.

"Come on guys. Let's just get back to everyone." I then remembered what Iki said to me. It seems so did tomo and zack. We all got depressed.

"Come on. Don't be stupid." Nymph grabbed my arm. _She really is cool._

00000

When we got back to the spot everyone was standing around Iki. "It seems as we now know why Ikaros was acting that way with us." Sugata seemed to crack the case."Tomoki, earlier today did you tell Ikaros to act more human?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Well it seems as if she had tried her hand in lying."

"So you mean all that stuff about me being useless was all crap!"

"Yes. I'm sorry adonis." I celebrated inside.

"Told you." Nymph added.

"You know Iki, being human isn't only about lying. You also have to be very honest. Not only with yourself but with others as well." _Damn...Zack is way too cool._

Iki stood there. Processing what zack said."Thank you Zack-nii."

"Zack-nii?"

"You always call Adonis 'Nii-san' witch is big brother. So I will now call you Zack-nii as you are very wise."

"So I guess your gonna have to call me Adonis-nii from now on to."

"No. I'm sorry but you don't reach my standards." _So brutally honest._ " ."

00000

When we got home Zack and I counted how much we made."Nii-san! We made 200,500 yen!"

"Holy crap! That's awesome! That means 100,250 each way."

"Wait,Nii-san. I did most of the work so I should get more."

"Hell no! You just attracted the customers and kept them there. I did most of the cooking!" We bickered until Nymph came in.

"What are you guys yelling about?"

"We are having a disagreement about the money distributions."

"I have an idea. Nymph you decide who should get most of the money!"

She stood there in the doorway, contemplating about what we asked her." Just split it in half."

She promptly left.

"Well Nii-san you heard her." Zack gave me my half. When I counted I noticed an extra thousand yen.

"Zack I think you gave me more."

"It's not for you Nii-san. It's so you can take her out on a date." He left before I could protest. _Maybe I should ask her out. I mean why not?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **

**I plan on doing a chapter with another concert in the peace arc. So the concert part of this chapter will stay mostly similar to the anime. **

**The ****bullet dance** **riff of Blazblue I'm talking about is between 1:17 and 1:47. **

**This chapter was getting a little long, so I broke it up into 2 parts.**

* * *

><p>Each day has been peaceful since Nymph came back. Sure every once in a while Nymph and Zack would fight over Zack's precious Rooty and I would have to step in. Nymph still wouldn't tell me what was up with collar but I just let that go as something that Nymph had to keep to herself. Plus, the school festival has come. I've never really been to one since I never had a reason but..."Nii-san! We have to go to the festival this year."<p>

"(YAWN.) Why?" I was getting ready for school in my room till zack came in and started ranting off.

"Nii-san, this year they'll have a concert, and food, and drinks,and..." I stopped paying attention when I realized he was just gonna go on about everything in the festival. _Man... you could really act like a child sometimes._ "and you could even take Nymph around the school. Maybe even start a relationship." I picked up on this. Since the barbecue Zack has been encouraging me to ask Nymph on a date. But... I don't have the guts to ask her out.

"Whatever." I finished up and went downstairs.

"Finally! What took you guys so long to get ready?" Tomo said. Tomo, Iki, Nymph and Sho were waiting by the door.

"Zack kept on nagging me to go to the cultural festival."

"Zack-nii. What is a cultural festival?"

"Iki. You'll see when we get to the school." He was right. When we got to school everyone was already starting to decorate for the festival.

"Why don't you ever go to the festival?" Nymph asked. She's been hanging around me a lot more since zack and her had the talk at the barbecue.

"I never really had a reason to go. This is the first time zack has ever been in the same school as me and I'm never part of a club."

"Until now."Sugata and the prez were standing behind us.

"What do you mean?"

"You and everyone else here are part of the New World Discovery Club."

"Since when!" Tomo and I said in unison.

"Well according to the student council registry you all are card carrying members." The prez said holding a notebook she pulled out of nowhere. _Well I wonder who put that in there._

"Wow. These poor children. What a pathetic excuse for an event." It was a voice I've never heard before. But I could tell it belonged to a douche. I was right. A guy with long blond hair wearing a white school uniform said it.

"Look Yoshitsune, they put up a banner for the fair. I'm surprised they could afford that." That was the girl next to him. She had orange hair and was wearing a similar uniform to the douche.

"Who the hell do you think you are." Zack and I stood in front of the brats. Looking as intimidating as we could. After the fight with zack in the shrine I've become more confident.

"They're the douche bags from the academy. You've never seen them because you're never here." Tomo giving me some useful info.

"Why are they here?" Nymph asked

"We team up with them to do the festival. We don't really have much money so they help us out."Sho said.

Then the girl looked at zack. "Wow. I didn't know this scrap yard of a school would have such a cute boy with them." She then inspected me. "He's kinda cute to." I couldn't help but blush. It's the first time I met someone and they didn't call me average. Well, except Nymph.

Nymph noticed my slight blush and got tense."Don't call me cute. Sorry but I don't like self centered girls." _Shot down by zack. Well it's not that strange._

"Wha? How dare you!"

"What are you even gonna do for the festival?" Tomo was feeding off of zacks energy.

"We will be performing the classics." _An orchestra. Not bad._

"Hahaha! You're gonna put on a Stupid play! No one is gonna want to watch that crap." _How stupid can you be tomo. _ Zack and Sho hit tomo on the head for his sudden explosion.

"What idiots. They don't even know what a classic is." The girl looked at me "Well, it seems like your the only true cutie in the school" The rich kids began to leave. I couldn't even retaliate.

"Nii-san, I feel sorry for you." I looked at zack."The first girl to ever say you were cute is such a horrible person." I went blank.

"Never mind that. We have to do something to make sure they don't hold this on us. We have to do something for the festival!"

"Like what Nii-san."

"Well if their gonna play music, why don't know fight fire with fire."

"We could use the music room. As student council president I could make sure it isn't used." The prez had a look on her face, like she was gonna enjoy something. Creeped me out.

"Alright lets go!" We all headed into the school building till I felt a tug on my shirt."?"I looked behind me and Nymph was looking at me."What's up?"

"I~I..."She stopped herself."Never Mind." _Wonder what that was about._

00000

When we got to the music room everyone went and grabbed an instrument they wanted. Tomo grabbed an acoustic guitar, Iki gotta tambourine, Sugata found a seashell, Sho was on drums, Zack and the prez got a Bass guitar, Nymph got on the piano, and I grabbed my instrument of choice. The electric guitar."I didn't know you played guitar Adonis."

"Tomo, I have a guitar in my room."

"Yeah bug. Even I knew that." Nymph turned her attention to me." What do you play?"

"Just some covers."

"Nii-san, play for them."

"Ok i guess." I played my favorite guitar riff from the song _Bullet Dance _from Blazblue. My favorite fighting game.

"Wow! You're pretty good." It felt nice to be complemented."let me try something."Then Nymph played. _Amazing! So cool!_

"Looks like we know who is gonna lead the band."Everyone nodded in agreement Sugata's words. I walked over to Nymph.

"Looks like were the leaders." I laughed awkwardly." Lets do our best." I held my hand out to shake Nymphs hand. But instead she jumped on me, giving me a big hug. _What? _She quickly let go and sat back down.

"Sorry." We were both blushing intensely. She made an effort to not look at me. _Why did she..._"I just felt like it." _Can she read my mind!_ "No. You're just being obvious with that look on your face." I fixed my face and just stood there. Not knowing what to do. Zack came in and saved me.

"Nii-san, can I talk to you in hallway?"Zack practically dragged me to the hallway as I was still in shock. When we got out he slapped me."Nii-san, snap out of it."

I finally came back to earth."S~Sorry. I just... I don't."

"Nii-san. Calm down."

"How can I!" I realized how loud I've been. I lowered my voice." How can I relax when the girl I'm in love with just hugged me!"

"In love huh..." He gave me a smug look.

"God Damn it Zack! Don't nitpick what I say!" I was gonna explode.

The doors to the music room opened up. It was Nymph."Adonis... I need to talk to you." She took me to the Lunchroom, and sat me down at the table next to the TV. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I just don't get it." I kept my head down. "Why did you hug me?"

"Because... I was mad."

"Mad? You know, that's a strange way to express your anger."

"Not at you." I looked up. She was sitting right in front of me. trying to keep an eye on me but still trying to hide her face which was entirely red."I was mad at the girl who called you cute."

"Her? You shouldn't be mad at that. She was just trying to get us angry."

" No.I was mad at her confidence. I really wanted to say what she said, but I couldn't." _So that's why she stopped me outside the school. Wait... she wanted to say I was cute?!_

"Yeah. I wish I had more confidence to."

"What are you talking about? You had the guts to call me cute, multiple times."

"I..." I contemplated what to say. _Screw it._" I wish I had the confidence to ask you on a date."

"What's a date?" _Oh right. She doesn't know much about this world._

"A date is when two people who like each other spend the entire day together."

"O~Oh... ok." We sat there in silence for a while.

"Hey, Nymph."

"Yeah."

"You...you wanna be my girlfriend."

I thought I was gonna have to explain it to her, but she got it. "W~Wha?" She sat there for a while seeming to weigh the pros and cons."Yes."

I shot up at hearing this."You said yes!"

"What do you think. I like you and you like me. It seems like the most logical step in our relationship." She tried to give me a smug look but her blush ruined it. It was hilarious.

"Hahahaha!"

"Wha? What are you laughing for?!"

"It's just," I couldn't hold back my laughter." You try to act cool but you keep on blushing."

"S~Shut up! Like your one to talk!" She was right. Even as I laughed my face was still red. But that just made me laugh more. Eventually she joined in. We kept on laughing till I fell on the ground.

"Thanks Nymph." She looked at me as I got up." I guess it's official."

She nodded her head. " I guess we should head back to everyone and tell them."

"Get ready to get made fun of."

"It's worth it." She looked at me and gave me a cute smile. _I'm way too lucky._

"Yeah. Lets go." I started to walk out of the lunchroom till she stopped me.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She just stood there staring at me.

"What?"

"Damn it. You can really be clueless sometimes." She walked up to me and grabbed my hand."Let's go."

00000

I was right about the teasing part. But it was mostly tomo and the prez. Everyone else encouraged us. Even Sugata was surprisingly into Nymph and I being a couple. When we were done with practice for the day we went home. The whole day Nymph stayed by my side. Even when we were eating dinner she insisted on sitting next to me.

After diner Nymph sent me up to my room." You need your rest. We still have to practice for the concert. Good night." She kissed me on my cheek. I could tell it took a lot of energy from her to do that. When I got to my room zack was waiting for me. Sitting on my futon.

"Nii-san." He looked up at me."Good job!" He gave me a thumbs up and a huge grin.

"Whatever."

"You finally got a girlfriend. Not only that but you got a cute girlfriend."

"I was just lucky."

"How? How in the world are you lucky if a girl likes you?"

"You usually get the girl."

"Well, there is always a girl who likes you. In fact there were some girls that faked a crush on me to get closer to you."

"Don't lie. You don't need to anymore." Zack got up and walked over to me." Alright Nii-san. See, I was right when I said you two made a good couple." He left my room. _Why is he always right. Oh well, at least I know she likes me._


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:**

**This is the other half or episode 10. Sorry for any inconvenience.**

**As to zacks role in the story. I plan on having him be a goal to adonis, causing adonis want to be stronger yet different from zack.**

**I will not be updating tomorrow as it is Thanksgiving.**

* * *

><p>The next few days Sorami went crazy. Apparently both the Prez and the private school found supporters for each side. Eventually Sorami was split in half between people who supported us and people who supported the private school tools.<p>

We were practicing as hard as we could, after all we didn't want the town to kill each other. But there was some problems. For example, I couldn't concentrate as hard as I could. I was way too distracted with Nymph. She seemed to act perfectly normal but that just bothered me more. "Nii-san are you alright." He caught me staring into space.

"Fine. Just fine." I didn't feel fine."I'm gonna go get some fresh air." I went to the roof and made sure no one was following. _Should I have asked that of Nymph. Maybe I'm just over reacting._

I couldn't help but feel bad for asking Nymph to be my girlfriend. She doesn't even know about the gene in my head that might kill me. _Why did she say yes in the first place. I'm just normal, well mostly. It pisses me of._

I went back down and saw everyone staring at Iki. "What's up...guys?" They wouldn't tell me. So we just kept practicing.

00000

The day of the festival has finally come. I didn't have anything better to do so I walked around. There weren't many exciting things going on, and when we got in zack was taken by his many fans. _I hope he makes it in time for the performance._ I ended up walking to my classes project. _A cafe... cool. I'm kinda thirsty anyway._ What I saw when I walked in really surprised me. Every hostess was wearing a swimsuit. "How may I help you?"

I looked down and saw Nymph in a White swimsuit ."N~Nymph! What are are you doing here."

"Some people from the class asked me to help. So do you want a table." She kept giving me a small smile which I just thought made her look way too cute. _She really is an angel._

"Yeah. Thanks." As she took me to a table I saw a large group of guys taking photos of her. Witch just fueled my jealousy.

"What will you be having?" I have no idea what to do.

"A~A juice please." She got me the juice and just like all the guys there I sat there, admiring Nymph.

After the cafe Nymph, Sho,Tomo and I went around the school. It was better having them around. "Hey tomo. Look, a haunted house. Lets go." Sho dragged tomo and Iki into the attraction.

"Hey Nymph..." She was looking at the caramel apples. _Again. She must really like those. _ She suddenly went over to Sugata's booth."Two apples please." I bought them then went over to Nymph.

"Oh. Hi Adonis."

"Hey Sugata." I looked at Nymph. "Nymph here you...!" I patted her back.

00000

I was suddenly standing in what seemed to be a large hollow building."..." I tried to say 'where am' I but my voice wouldn't work.

"AGGGH!" I looked in front of me and Nymph was on the floor covered in bruises. _No!_ I ran over to her but when i tried to touch her my hand went right through. _What the hell is going on?_

"I'm bored. Entertain me."I looked up and saw a tall man with long blond hair sitting on a throne accompanied by two women. What surprised me the most was that they had wings and they didn't seem to be angeloids. _Who the hell do you are! Wait... I can't talk._

"Would you like it if I sing you a song master? Or i could kill all the bugs for you." _This bastard is Nymphs master! _I couldn't do anything but stand there and wait for whatever this is to end.

"No that would no please me you worthless bitch. Maybe I should get rid of you." I kept feeling anger fill me._I have to calm down and figure out what's going on. Could this be one of Nymph's memories?_

"No! Please master don't kill me. I'll do anything you ask."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but you have a little birdy correct." _A bird?_

"Yes! would you like to see it master?" Nymph whistles and a blue bird comes from one of the openings of the building."I found her one day when she flew into the synapse." _So this is the synapse._

"Rip off her wings." _What?_ Nymph sat there stunned. "Are you disobeying a direct command from your master?" He had a huge grin on his face which just made me even more angry.

"No! it's just."She looked down at the bird. And she did it. She ripped off the birds wings. I had to look away from it and I saw the man laugh. He laughed harder and harder. _You Bastard!_ I ran up and tried to punch him but my fist went right through him. after Nymph was done he sttod up and stepped on her face.

"Now that was amusing." He laughed more and more.

"I'm so glad I can make you laugh master." She was crying holding the bird in her hand. _Bastard! I'll kill you! _I launched towards him again.

00000

"Adonis! Wake up!" I woke up with my face on the ground and tears streaming down my face. Nymph hugged me."What happened to you? You just blacked out. Do you know how worried I was?" _It started. It's starting to activate. But..._

"Nymph. I'm fine. What about you?" I noticed all my friends were around me looking worried.

"Fine? You just blacked out. I don't even know why you would ask about me."

"Because I..." _I can't tell her. Not yet._" Nevermind. I guess I'm just tired from all the practice." I stood up and dusted myself off_._

"Adonis...Don't lie to me." Sho had her hand ready to kill.

"Trust me. I'm fine." I looked over at Nymph. She had tears in her eye. _No. I'll never let you cry again._" Don't worry Nymph. I'm fine. I promise."

"Ok. If you say I'm not leaving your side for the entire day." She grabbed my arm."We have to go to the concert now anyway." Zack came to me.

He whispered."Nii-san. When we get home you're gonna tell me what really happened." I could only nod.

00000

We were all sitting backstage. Waiting for the academy tools to finish up their performance. "Thought they're horrible people their music is quite good. Don't you think so Nii-san?"

Nymph had her eyes glued on the girl who flirted with me before. She was definitely angry. How could I tell? She was squeezing me so hard I could barely breathe. "Yeah. I guess so. More importantly. Nymph could you loosen your grip on me. I think I'm gonna die if you keep this up." She noticed how hard she was squeezing me.

"Sorry!" She let go but quickly took my hand as the tools finished. _I really gotta stop calling them tools. It's kind of a dick move. _

They moved past us. "Good luck simple tines." The chick then looked at me."Hope you give me a good show cutie pie." _Cutie pie? Really. How cliche._ Nymph almost crushed my hand.

We were about to head on stage when zack stopped us all."Sho..."

"What's up?"

"Let's SHO them what were made of!"

"..." We all just stood there in silence. _Holy crap. That horrible. _ We all walked of.

We went on stage. _Hope this goes well._ "Tomoki!Tomoki!Tomoki!"The crowd was chanting. _Nice to see the love being shared. And why tomo?_

Tomo took the mic."Thank you for all the support!" Tomo took of his school jacket to show a shirt with two hole's showing his nipples." I call this song My tingly nips!" _Fuck me._

I blocked the lyrics ou of my head and decided to distract myself with other things. I saw how we were all using the original instruments we grabbed. But the at least the prez got a different bass so there wouldn't be 2 of the same instrument.

**WACK!** Zack and Sho both put an end to tomo's stunt."Sorry sorry. Fine." Tomo took the mic out of the stand and gave It to Iki."Here Ikaros. Make me proud." _I guess zack said it best. Let's SHO them what were made of!_

We played Falling down. Iki's song that she actually wrote. Kind of surprising. After we finished the song everyone was in shock at how cool we were.

"We did it!" we all sat in the discovery club, celebrating. _Man seeing the faces of those tools faces like that was way to satisfying._ "Man, that was awesome! Nice job Iki, you too Nymph. You were great."

"Thanks alot." She blushed at my off hand comment. _I promise. I'll never let anyone hurt you like that again._ "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh! No reason." _I really have to keep this under ropes. But... what caused my gene to suddenly act anyway? Was it my feelings for her?_

"Nii-san. Are you gonna take Nymph to the bonfire tonight?"

"Bonfire. What's that?" Iki and Nymph were both curious.

"Well, it's basically another event for the festival. But it's for couples only." When i said this Nymph grabbed my hand.

"We're going." She didn't even let me argue.

00000

After everything I was finally able to go home and rest. _Man. Today has been too tiring. _But when I opened the door to my room. "Adonis-nii. What happened today?" Zack dropped his childlike demeanor and became quite serious.

"I know my second power. Memory watching."

"So it's started to activate. But your strength is still the same." He analyzed me." It seems you feelings for Nymph are starting to have an effect on your gene."

"How? You said I'll have to go through extreme emotions before it would even start to act."

"It seems like you really are in love with her Nii-san. After all, love is quite powerful." He went back to normal. "Hell, she might even be _the one__._"

"Zack..." He left me to my thoughts. _I'm in love with her...alright now I really need to protect her. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: There is a slim chance that I will update tomorrow. If not from now on I will update every Thursday or whenever I'm bored.**

**Chapter's a little long. Sorry.**

* * *

><p>Since the incident at the culture festival I haven't seen anymore memories, and the gene hasn't seemed to act again. So life's gone back to normal but I had a feeling tomo was planning something."Adonis, it's time to get up."<p>

"Ugh. five more minutes..."_Wait a sec, That's not Zack's voice._I look up an see Nymph holding my head in her lap."AHHHHHHH!" I jump up."N~NYMPH! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Calm down. The little bug told me that's how a girlfriend should wake up her boyfriend."_God damn it tomo._"Well it is time to get up. We have to go to school." I looked at the clock. She was right.

"Sorry. I kind of over reacted." I kept my eyes at the ground. Trying to hide my blush.

"Alright. Just get ready." She started to walk out."Darling." I jump at the word. She just laughs and walks out. _She teases me alittle to much._ I got ready and opened my door seeing zack there about to open it himself.

"Nii-san! Your up early."

"Well for me I guess. Nymph woke me up."

"Oh. So she did." he gave me a smug look. It creeped me out.

"What are you looking at me like that for? Stop. It's creepy."

"Oh nothing Nii-san. I just didn't realize you two were at THAT stage already."

"What stage?"

"I don't know." he had a blank look on his face.I had to face palm. _God damn it. He didn't even know what he was talking about. And yet I fell for it._

The usual group was heading to school but somehow the prez joined. _Is she stalking us_?"I think we should all go to a bath." I could feel the stupid sex drive coming from tomo.

"Huh a bath..." The prez seemed to be thinking of all the possibilities."Given that this is your idea are you sure that this isn't a case of the smaller head controlling the larger one."

"No. Not at all." Lies. I looked over at zack. _Does he actually believe him! Man, what's going on today. I seem to be the only one seeing tomo's plan._

"Ok Ikaros. Hand over all your cards."Zack took all of Iki's cards.

"Here you go Zack-nii." _Maybe not. _Tomo physically cringed.

"I know what you're up to tomo.A bath sounds nice, but i don't need to have your crazy schemes ruining my bath." Zack and the girls left. I stayed with Tomo, Iki and Nymph.

"What did you expect tomo? That neither zack or Sho figured out your scheme." I looked at him. He had a strange smile on his face."You have a back up plan don't you."

"Of course!" _If only he could put this much dedication to school. He'd be an A+ student. What a waste._

I didn't want anything else to do with his plan so Nymph and I left for school. School was as boring as ever. But home was and I were sitting in the living room alone because apparently Zack was "Kidnapped" for the night. Most likely his fans went crazy again. _Each day it's getting worse and worse._

"Hey! I'm back." It was a voice i've never heard before. I looked up and saw a girl who reminded me of someone.

"Who the hell are you?" I tried sounding as cold as possible. I can't take any chances.

"I'm Tomoko."

"Tomoko...Tomoki! You idiot!" So tomo used a card to himself into a girl. "Why? Why did you do this?" every time I looked at tomo I felt the sudden urge to punch him.

"I felt like I living as a girl for a while."

"LIES!" I felt disgusted. _How far will tomo go to do perverted things? _"Iki..."

"Everything seems to be normal on her for the time being."_Ah, god damn it. This is gonna turn out horribly. _

"(Giggle) I'm a girl now so there are a few hundred things I feel like doing. Let's go." So I became the Idiot who had to hold all the bags of what Tomo, Iki and Nymph bought. _It was only a matter of time before Tomo would turn this stupid._

I stood outside the underwear store, waiting for them to finish. I decided to walk around and think. _Those bars on Nymph's choker. It's gone from four to two. What is that bastard gonna do when it goes to zero? I have to find a way to keep Nymph safe. Something bad is gonna happen soon. I can feel it._ I got back to the store right before they came out."Hey cutie pie. Have some more bags for you!"

"Tomo. Call me that one more time and I'll kill you. Got it?" Tomo flinched.

"Ok. Ok, sheesh." Tomo and Iki both handed me their bags. Nymph refused to give me her's.

"Hey, Nymph. You don't want me to hold that for you?"

"No. I'm good."She was blushing pretty hard. So I dropped it. We headed home.

00000

The next day on our way to school I finally found zack."Hey! Good to see your still alive. What happened?"

"Nii-san it was horrible. Those girls. They forced me to do such terrible things." _Holy crap! Did they torture him?_ "They made me eat strawberry cheese cake. I hate strawberries. I also had to watch so many movies. I still can't close my eyes without seeing parts of the movies in my head." He had tears in his eyes. His voice was shaky to.

"So your telling that your fans forced you on a date and you were scared the whole time?"

"Yes."

"(Sigh) If you would have just relaxed then you would have had a nice time. If only..."

"I'm guessing you and Nymph haven't been on a proper date yet?"

The question caught me off guard."Well, I guess you could count the night at the bonfire as a date. But since then. No." I need to get rid of this subject."Lets just head out. I think school is gonna be weird today."

I knew it. Today Tomo came in as Tomoko. But what was really strange was how popular he was with the guys."Nii-san, that new girl is really popular. Probably more than Iki and Nymph are." He was right. All the guys crowded around her wherever we were.

Home EC was the weird. First off Tomo came as a cat maid thing...I don't really get it."I transferred here this morning so I didn't have anything else to wear for home EC. Hope you don't mind." Tomo then put his hands up like a cat"Meow."

"SO CUTE!" All the guys in class yelled._Ugh. I think I'm gonna puke. This is a little too much for me to handle._

I felt a tug on my shirt. I turned and saw Nymph doing a cat pose to looking straight at me. "M~Meow!" _So cute!_ She even stuttered on the meow.

"You so cute Nymph..." I couldn't help but pet Nymph on her head.

"So are you." I got caught off guard. _She's even cuter! _I couldn't help but hug her. She even hugged back. _This is strangely romantic._ But I noticed some of the guys were looking at me with murder in their eyes.

"Nii-san. You should really start cooking." _Zack saved me!_

"Right zack." Nymph let go of me and school went about normally after that. But the fact that Tomo was so popular with the guys kind of made me lose hope for modern man.

"You pass." Tomo, Iki, Nymph and I were in the New World Discovery Club Talking to Sugata , who was the one who gave Tomo the card to turn him into a girl."I've been watching your behavior all day and all of them exceed my expectations. You are acting like a perfect girl." _That's kind of creepy. How has he been watching him the entire day?_"It is time for you to infiltrate the womens bath."I face-palmed. _Of course that's what he's after._

00000

"A public bath. That seems interesting." We were walking with the prez again.

"Yeah, Ikaros said she wanted to go. She said it was part of the human experience." Sho seemed to be trying to convince the prez.

"Ok." Prez pointed at Tomo "Who the hell are you?" _A pervert in a girls body._

"My name is tomoko, I'm new to the school and you guys are the first friends here. I'd like to go to the bath know get to know you guys better. Hehehe." Prez fell for it. _Maybe I should rat him out. Get it over with. But..._ _I really need a relaxing bath. After all the crazy shit going on, I need to rest._

Zack and I were in the men's bath. While everyone else was in the girl's bath."It's a shame tomo didn't come Nii-san. Sure he would try something but I think after I beat the crap out of him we would have a nice bath."

"Well he did come. In a way." I said it on inpuls.

"What do you mean Nii-san?" _Crap! No way to get out of this one. If I get caught lying...fuck that, truth time._

"Bro, you know the new girl Tomoko."

"Yeah..."He was waiting for me to get to the point.

"Replace the O in her name with an I." He put the pieces together and walked out of the bath. "Bro! Where are you going?"

"To go have a talk with Iki." _Well, tomo's screwed. Might as well enjoy the bath while I can. _ But then I had a thought. _If he's in the girls bath, then that means that he's seeing Nymph... HELL NO!_ I ran out of the bath and changed as quickly as I could. I followed zack outside to the back of the building to see Nymph and Iki looking at the monitor of the changey thing, whatever it is."Iki...I need you to change me into a girl."

"Zack-nii, How did" She paused and thought. "Very well." Iki pushed some buttons on the computer thing and a light engulfed Zack. When the light dimmed Zack appeared as a girl. Zack had long black hair, about 5 foot 3 I guess, and had weirdly amazing assets. _Of course even as a girl he's good looking._

"Nii-san to."

"What?!" Too late. I saw a light and suddenly I was a girl. An average girl. Average height, average hair length and even average assets. _God damn it. Of course I'm average, even as a girl._

"All right. I'm headed to the girls bath. Iki turn Nii-san back please." I turned back to normal.

"Why the hell did you tell her to turn me into a girl if you won't let em go in with you?!"

"Because I was curious. Plus I can't trust to not perv out in the bath."

"That doesn't even make sense! Well happy you saw average me as an average girl." Man that pissed me off. As I yelled zack left."God damn it! Zack!" Too late.

"You looked ok Adonis." Iki tried to reassure me.

"Well thanks alot. Just 'Ok'. Who doesn't want to be 'Ok'." I was really pissed.

"I like regular you more. But you did look like that cute childhood best friend." Nymph was trying now.

"That actually makes a lot of sense." _She always cheers me up. _Suddenly Iki ran back to the building. Nymph and I followed but when we got to the door of the bath Nymph stopped me.

"Here. Put this around your eyes." She gave me a headband. I put it on and was completely blind. She dragged me into the bath. _So hot. Man I really need to finish my bath after this._

"Master. You need to calm down." I couldn't see a thing but it seems like Tomo was going crazy.

"YES,YES,YES!" I heard Tomo's and Tomoko's voices combined. Suddenly a bright light engulfed everything. I could even see it with my headband.

"What on earth?" The prez. "What is a faucet doing here?' I heard the squeak of a faucet an then a computer explode.

"Total melt down."

"What the hell is going on Nymph?"

"The bug and Z just turned back to normal."

"What the hell?!" Sho's gonna go crazy!

"Nymph, I suggest that we get out of here."

"Ok." Nymph got me out somehow, but I was never able to finish my bath.

00000

I was sitting at home in the living room with Nymph, waiting for everyone to come back. But she seemed a little uncomfortable."What's wrong?"

"N~Nothing! It's just..."

"Just what? Come on tell me."

"Fine. Are you alright dating an Angeloid."

"Of course." I didn't even have to think about the answer. "You like who you like. It just so happened that I fell for an angeloid. I don't care about that sort of stuff Nymph."

"Really!"

"Of course not."

"But... what about my breasts." _What! _"I thought human males are supposed to like bigger ones."

I had to think of what to say. After all this is a touchy subject. Sure she's lacking in that department, but, " I think it makes you look even cuter." She blushed. _Safe! _Zack, Tomo and Iki came back home. Zack and Tomo were both beat up. " Guess Sho didn't go easy on you guys huh."

"No. Nii-san it was horrible."

"Heh. You two should get you rest." Life with these guys has been really interesting. But, there is this feeling of something terrible around me for a while. All I know is that I need to protect Nymph and the others. I just hope I'm powerful enough to do so.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:Sorry for not updating last week. I was busy with , forgive me...**

**P.S This Chapter is kind of long. Sorry for any inconvenience.**

* * *

><p>It's been a few days since the whole bath incident and things have gone back to normal. Except Zack and Tomo seem to have a little tension between them. But that is the least of my worries. The choker around Nymph's neck has one bar left and I the feeling of terror I had for a while is getting worse with every passing day."Nii-san are you alright?" Zack and I were up in my room playing some fighting games."You didn't even move your character the whole round." I looked up at the screen and saw that Zack had let the timer go out in the round, but he did do some damage so I lost.<p>

"Sorry. I was just thinking about something."

"You mean that feeling that you've been having?" Zack was the only person I could trust to not tell anyone else about it. I didn't want to worry anyone. Especially Nymph.

"Yeah...It's weird. I feel scared but not at the same 's freaking me out. Could it be about the gene?"

"Can't be. It hasn't been active since the culture festival. Maybe it's just human instincts."

"Oh well. It should go away in a couple days."

"Nii-san. You have to be more careful. In fact it seems like time is making it worse." Zack sat there for a second."Does it have to do with Nymph. That would explain why you won't talk about it to her."

"I don't know. What id do know is that I'm worried about her choker." He looked confused. _You can put the fact that I'm worried about her together, but you didn't notice her choker? Damn it Zack! _"Since she came back her choker has had four bars that glew. But every day it keeps on depleting. Now she's only at one."

"What's gonna happen when the bar runs out?"

"I have no idea but it scares me." We sat there for a couple seconds till my door opened.

"Adonis, Z dinners almost..." Nymph came in and her voice trailed off. "What's going on?" She looked at me with a pretty concerned.

"It's nothing. Zack and I were just arguing over the last round." I tried to laugh it off. I looked at her neck. _One bar..._

"Just, come down." She grabbed me by the arm and dragged me downstairs. Dinner went normally but Nymph kept on looking at me worried and it hurt.

00000

Next day at P.E. Tomo revealed to Zack, Sho and I that he can't get Iki to smile. "Huh? you don't know how to smile?" Sho seemed to take an interest in this.

"Yeah. I thought it would be easy for her but guess not. Do you guys have any ideas?" Sho and zack started to think but I can't. _There is seriously something wrong._ I felt even more paranoid and it was really freaking me out. I felt scared and get even more scared because I'm scared. It's really weird.

"What's up with you?" Nymph came up to me.

"I'm just a little freaked out."

"About what?" _ ,think..._

"Just about a weird dream I had. It's nothing." She gave me weird look."Don't worry Nymph." I laughed nervously as I patted her on her when I look up I see Iki moving around frantically. _What the fuck?_

"Ikaros,Why didn't you laugh?" _Oh...Sho tickled her. That still doesn't make sense._

"It's because you didn't have the right technique."I could feel the stupid coming from Tomo. _This isn't good._"Tickling is an art form. Let me give you a lesson from the master." He jumped onto Sho and started to 'tickle' her. _Should I do something about this. Cause this seems more like sexual assault. _I look over at zack and he's ready ponce and it seems like so is Sho.

"TOMOKI!" Both Zack and Sho yelled as they began to kick his ass. _Will he ever learn._ I turned around and saw that Iki and Nymph had left. _Where did they go? Oh well, I'll see them later._

00000

I had Just finished taking Tomo to the nurse's office. "Tomo you have to learn your lesson soon or Zack and Sho might end up killing you."

"I'll be fine. I just have to make a fool proof plan."

"It's your funeral." We walk past the stairs where Iki stands in her angeloid outfit holding a giant fly swatter."Crap! Tomo run!" Tomo and I ran to the end of the hallway with Iki swatting at us as we ran. We got to end of the hallway.

"Ikaros! I'm not a bug! Stop!" _That's debatable. _Iki launches at us.

"Crap!" She swings the flyswatter at me and I try to block it with my left arm. "Ugh!" I felt my wrist sprain. After I blocked it I moved behind her and ran away."Sorry Tomo. Good luck!" I ran away and went to nurse's office to get my wrist looked at.

00000

"Iki. What the hell!" We were walking home after school.

"I'm sorry. Mikako told me it would help get me to smile."

"Oh please it's not like you two were gonna die or anything. Who really cares?" The Prez had a huge grin on her face.

"I care! Ikaros is a very impressionable person." I kept on rubbing my wrist out of pain.

"You okay?" Nymph started to walk over to me.

"No. I Iki really hurt my wrist. I thought I would cry." I knew i was overreacting about the crying part but it hurt like hell.

"Stop acting like a baby." She kept the joke going. We were walking down the market.

"Oh right I almost forgot. It's almost Christmas." Sugata spoke up.

"Nii-san! We should have a party! It might cheer you guys up!" I knew he was talking about me and the feeling I've been having.

"Yeah! Zack's right. We should all pitch in and have have a party at Tomo's place. It might even get Ikaros to smile!" Zack got Sho excited and I started to feel pretty good to.

"Alright how about this Sunday. Good?" Everyone agreed.

00000

I woke up to the cutest thing I've ever seen."Wake up Adonis. We breakfast is almost ready." I opened my eyes and saw Nymph with the cutest smile I've ever seen. _Holy crap!_ "What's wrong? your blushing.

"I~I'm fine.N~Nymph, why are you so..."

"So what?"

I jumped up and started to back away."So...so...so"

"Just spit it out." _Why are you talking in such a seductive voice?!_

"SO CUTE!" I couldn't help myself. I pulled Nymph in and hugged her as tight as I could. But her face felt strange against me. _Wha?_ I let go of Nymph and poke her face. "Nymph! Your face is rock solid! What happened?!" She pulled away.

"Damn it. I thought you wouldn't notice. All that work for nothing."

"What work?"

"Well, last night Alpha and I spent all night freezing our expressions solid. You know, with glue."

"What the hell! We're washing that crap off right now." I pulled Nymph into the bathroom and helped her wash off the glue.

"Don't act like I didn't see that huge smile on your face."

"S~Shut up! You tricked me."

"What about me being 'so cute'?"

"God damn it." _I can't believe what I did...so embarrassing._

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." She laughs and walks over to me."You're hopeless sometimes." She hugs me.

"Wh~What are you doing?!" She lets go and walks downstairs. With a smug smile the entire time. _God damn it. _

Later that day I was dragged out of my room, peacefully taking a nap, and forced down to the living room. Apparently Nymph,Tomo, Iki and I are gonna go out on a double date. Nymph got the idea from her one of her soap operas and we're gonna do it to try and get Iki to smile."Ok! It's time to set some ground rules." Zack was with us, in fact he was the one who brought me down to room."OK. First off, Nii-san you will be in charge of punishing Tomo if he does anything stupid."

"Got it." I was actually really excited. It's the first time I get to take Nymph on a real date. _I hope nothing stupid happens. _"Trust me Zack. If Tomo does anything to ruin my day... I'll slice him to bits." I showed off the knives I always carry around for protection.

"Good Nii-san..." Zack and I look at Tomo with huge grins on our face. "If you hurt my little sister... I won't hold back."_Seems like Zack and Iki got really close huh..._ Tomo looked at us with the most hilarious look on his face, I think he might have peed a little. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"HAHAHA! Jesus Tomo. Calm down." It was really funny.

"Nii-san...don't you do anything stupid either. Also call me of anything goes wrong. Okay?" I knew he meant about my gene and the feeling I've had.

"All right."

"Oh! Almost forgot. I think you to should try your best and make this date very special." Zack pointed to both Nymph and I. I Blushed and so did Nymph.

"G~God damn it Zack!" He laughed and ran upstairs before I could get him.

"Zack-nii seems very worried about you Adonis. Is something wrong?"

"Yeah dude. Since the Summer Festival a lot of weird crap has been going on with you. Not that the fact that angeloids are here isn't any weirder."

Nymph looks at me with a look of anger. " I want an answer to. You haven't been telling the truth to me." _Neither have you..._

"It's nothing. Zack's just overreacting. We should head out." I rushed out the door.

We all stood in the town square. Nymph wore a long pink dress and a small pink sweater, I think it made her look super cute, and was hiding her wore a yellow T-shirt, a skirt, and a white sweater to hide her wings. Tomo wore a red sweater, a white T-shirt and jeans. I had a grey sweater, a red T-shirt, jeans and had my headphone around my neck.

"Alright. So what should we do. Any idea's Tomo?" I've never really been on a date before.

"I...I have no idea." _God damn it._

Suddenly Iki opened up a magazine she's been holding."What's that?!" Tomo looks at it and reads it for a while."Alright. Let's go shopping." So we went shopping.

"Nymph you wanna go with me or..."

"I think I should go with Alpha." I didn't get it but I was actually glad.

"All right. Call me if you need me." I walked straight toward the electronics shop. I completely forgot about christmas because of all the weird crap that's been going on. _I need to get something for Zack and everyone. I wonder... what would Nymph like? _As I stood there I noticed something very strange. My left hand was completely healed. _That's weird. Whatever._ I bought my gifts and walked outside to Iki holding a giant cart full of watermelons.

"Hey! You finally came out. Dude we've been waiting for you."

"Sorry. How about we head to an amusement park."

"That sounds like a good idea. Nice one Adonis!" _Why are you so excited Tomo. Could you be planning something...Nah, I'm probably just paranoid. _We went to the local amusement park and I was kind of disappointed._This really as romantic as I thought._ Tomo and Iki went on a couple rides while Nymph and I waited.

"I'm bored. Is't there anything we can do here?" For some reason Nymph felt it was necessary to hold my hand. But I didn't complain. But her choker still bothered me. I don't have the courage to ask her about it though. Hell, I'm keeping the whole superhuman gene in my head secret to.

"I don't know. I've never really been to an amusement park before." I've never been out a lot. I'm kind of an introvert. I don't do anything unless it's with my friends or family. That's when I notice a zoo on the other side of the park. "Wanna head over there."

"Sure...Oh there you guys are." Iki and Tomo showed up from their rides. Tomo looked pretty sick.

"Tomo, you ok?" As I said that he vomited in a trash can. _Why is his vomit rainbow colored? I think he needs to see a doctor about that._ "Lets just go..." Iki, Nymph, and I walked over to the zoo.

"Cool!" Iki and Nymph looked quite happy with the sight of the animals.

"Adonis and I'll look for some tea or something. Come on Adonis." Tomo called me aside.

"Coming,coming." I let go of Nymph's hand and walked over to with Tomo to get some refreshments.

"What's up with you man?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your not doing anything! You're just standing there with Nymph not doing anything. Why don't you guys go on some rides or something?"

"I'm not really good with these types of situations, you know me. Zack was the popular guy not me. This is my first date ever."

"Me to, but she's your girlfriend. Be more brave."

"How?"

"Okay. Today you will have to kiss Nymph. If not you have to give me your allowance for the next month."

"Oh! How about I don't do that and then I won't have to cut you." Tomo winced at this."Sorry. I don't have the courage to do it."

"That's because you're a closet pervert. You have to admit it!"

"W~What are you talking about?!"

"You don't think I heard you yell 'so cute' this morning?" He gave me a smug look that I wanted to punch off."Stop blushing so much. You're flattering me."

"Tomoki..." I got ready to punch him when I saw something that freaked me out. Behind Tomo was a black bear."BEAR!" I ran as fast as I could. Even activating Sukukaja. I looked behind me and three bears were chasing me. "FUCK!" I hate bears. HATE them. With a passion. Ever since I was little my grandma would always took Zack and I to the zoo. But one time a bear was let loose and I've hated them ever since. _Why do I have a feeling that Iki and Nymph are behind this?!_ As I ran for my life I looked up and saw Iki flying around destroying the cages. "IKI! STOP! PLEASE!" suddenly lions appear witch I'm even more scared of.

"FUCK MY LIFE!" I heard tomo yell from across the park. _What? _I got distracted and a lion scratched me across the face. I could feel three slash marks on my left cheek.

"You bastard!" I felt strange. I felt currents coming from inside of me and I could feel electricity all around me. I pulled out my knives."Lets go! I don't have time for this shit!" _Shit! Calm down. Breath._ I didn't have to do anything all the animals ran away. _What?_ The current of electricity I felt went away, at the same rate that I calmed down.

"Hey Adonis!" I heard Nymph's voice coming from far away. Then I noticed my surroundings. I ended up in front of the forest. _How the hell did I get here? I must have ran pretty far. To Be fair I did have My eyes closed for most of it. _Nymph, Iki and Tomo came up to me. Tomo looked pretty beat up. "What happened to your cheek?"

"Oh! The lion got the best of me. Should heal easily thought."

"You were running away like a little girl."

"Like your one to talk Tomo. Anyway... Iki what the hell were you thinking?! Someone could have gotten killed!"

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever. I'm pooped,"_Did Tomo really just say that? Way to generic. _"Let's head home."

"Wait! There is still something I want to do."

"Like what?" Nymph show me a page from the date magazine from earlier.

"It says that after a nice date the couple should kiss."

"T~That's after a good date. I don't think being attacked by animals counts as a 'nice date'. Do you Tomo?" I look at Tomo, hoping he won't screw me over.

"R~Right! We should just head home." Looks like he wasn't excited about kissing Iki either.

"Please..." Nymph walks over to me. Closes her eyes and pecks her lips. _Damn it! Cute!_

"Ikaros lets go." Tomo gave me a smug smile and a thumbs up. Tomo and Iki promptly run away from us.

"W~Wait! You guys can't just leave us alone!" It's to late. Their already out of sight. _Crap,crap,crap! What do I do? _ With no other choice I lean in. I'm about to kiss her when...

"I~I was just joking! Idiot!." She pushes me away and looks away towards me. I could feel my face red. _I wasn't red-y for that. God damn it Zack. Planting jokes in my head. This isn't the time for that. _

"Nymph, are you al..." I put my hand on her shoulder, trying to get her to turn around.

She karate chops me right on my head. I land on the ground, face first. _Been taking lessons from Sho... Damn it that hurt._"It's nothing Idiot! My reactor is just acting weird. Don't touch me without warning!" She turns around again.

"Damn. You didn't have to hit me." I got back up.

"I've done...something horrible."

"What do you mean?" Nymph's wings become visible again and she flies away." Nymph! Where you going?" I yelled at her but she ignored me. _Did I do something wrong? Why?_

Tomo and Iki showed up again. "Hey, where did Nymph go?"

"I don't know. She got angry and then left. Did I..." Iki walks up and pats me on the head.

"Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be all right."

"Thanks Iki."

"Oh well. She's bound to creep up again sooner or later. Let's head home." Just as we were leaving the feeling of terror i've been having, which I had some how completely forgot about, came back. But it felt like death was looming over me. It was the worst feeling that I've ever had. _Nymph. I don't know what happened but, please be alright._

00000

I couldn't sleep. I felt so scared I was afraid to close my eyes. _Ok. Calm down. Everything should be fine. Just sleep. Please..._

That night I dreamt of a angel with long blue hair. Same shade of blue as Nymph, but she isn't her. I feel like I know her but I didn't know from where. I was in a large green field,I couldn't see where the grass ended. There was just one lone tree, witch the angel sat under. _This is just like the dream Tomo keeps saying he has. _The angel spoke. "Protect her. Protect the one you love with all your strength. Adonis..." I wanted to say something back but, I just woke up. With the worst fear I've ever felt. But...

_Why does it feel like the fear will end today?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: **

**Welcome to ****the Climax. Spoilers, Again the names of most of the moves will coming from the Persona series or more accurately the Shin Megami Tensei (SMT) series.**

**Also, Sorry for not updating on Thursday again, but I should be able to update at least 5 times for the next 2 weeks. I may be able to go through the peace arc which I will be calling Pre-Forte. Because it's before Forte. Yeah... **

**Also as for the Nemesis Idea prime keeps telling me about, I think I'm gonna introduce him in an arc I plan on doing after Forte.**

**P.S Chapter is kind of long.**

* * *

><p>Today is Christmas day. I still haven't seen or heard from Nymph. <em>What the hell was with that dream? 'Protect the one you love with all your strength.' Nymph... <em> I got up and looked at my clock. It was eight o'clock. _Damn. I only slept for five hours. _But I felt as awake as ever. I also felt like death was right next to me. There was a knock on my door.

"Nii-san. Are you up?"

"Yeah." Zack walked in with the most surprised look on his face.

"Why are you up?! You usually don't get up till noon when we're off from school. Is something wrong?" _Why the hell would you knock on my door if you didn't think I was up?_

"Well, it's Christmas. Why not wake up early?" Zack suddenly looked like a five year old kid.

"By the way...What did you get me Nii-san?" He looked at me with puppy dog eyes and had this really childish tone in his voice.

"Well, you're gonna find out later." I returned the tone of voice and eyes. He gave me his sad eyes that didn't affect me today, at least not for now. He gave up and left. _Maybe I should go help everyone._ I could hear Sho, Sugata and the Prez's voice from downstairs. I knew they came to help decorate for the Christmas party.

When I walked downstairs I was immediately hit with one of Sho's deadly chops, right on the center of my head, I fell on my ass again. Before I could complain..." What did you do?" I looked up and saw Sho with the scariest look I've ever seen.

"What?" I looked around and saw that everyone was staring at me. " What's going on?"

"Why isn't Nymph here?" Sho's voice was completely monotone, which freaked me out even more. The image of Nymph's kiss face popped up in my head. _I'd like to know myself...What did I do wrong?_

"I don't know! Please, don't kill me!" I stood up and started begging.

"Oh really," Prez started to talk which irritated me. "That look on your face says otherwise."

"D~Don't read into it too much! Leave me alone."

"You know, I did see her flying off towards the woods last night. She looked like she was fretting over something. " Sugata's Info was quite helpful. _The woods. Why? _He looked over at me, analyzing me.

"Well, we should look for her! She can't miss the party." _Sho's got a point.._

"Nah. I'm sure she'll be fine." Zack spoke up with something I never thought he would say." Well, She came back the last time she did this. Lets just focus on the party."

"Well, how about we find a tree for this shindig." When the Prez started to agree with him so did everyone else but me. I just stood there. _Maybe I should look for her. There is a chance she might still be in the forest. The shrine should be the first place I look. _I started to head out.

"Nii-san? Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go look for Nymph. Call me if you need anything." I grabbed my stuff and left.

00000

I stood right in front of the shrine. I started to walk around the woods that surrounded the shrine. I kept walking till I got to a clearing with a single tree in the middle. _This looks..._ Suddenly I felt a jerk in my head. All I heard was static like a TV. I then went back to the night of the summer festival. The fight between Nymph and Iki or AKA the Uranus Queen. The pain went away as I finally got my memory of that night back.

_So Iki is the Uranus Queen. What useless info. _I couldn't care less about who Iki was before I meet her. I know now who it is to really blame for all the crap Iki did. The man from the Synapse, AKA the Bastard, as I like to call him. I'll make sure to make him pay soon enough. But the real thing that bothered me was the voice that said it was analyzing something and I "Learned Skills". I didn't know what that was but it doesn't matter. Not now. _She isn't here. Better look somewhere else._

I was walking down the street way to nonchalantly for what I was doing, till my phone rang." Hello?"

"Adonis! Hey something went wrong..." It was Tomo.

"What?"

"Ikaros just flew away! She said goodbye and just left! What do we do?!"

"Damn. First Nymph and now Iki." _I can't lose them! Ever since they came my life's been better. I haven't been spacing out, I actually do things and not just block reality anymore, I even fell in love... I got a girlfriend. _ Then it disappeared. The feeling of death went away and I could feel something. I don't know what but I felt something and I knew what to do. "Tomo. Meet me at the cross-roads in the middle of town."

"Why?"

"Just do it. I'll be there in soon." I ran as fast as I could.

00000

I stood in the middle of the cross-roads."Nii-san!" I turned around and saw everyone running straight at me. Tomo, Sho, Sugata, Zack and even the Prez.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" They all got to me.

"You forgot these Nii-san." Zack handed Zio and Agi to me. "I think your gonna need them. Am I wrong?"

"No. Thanks. But that still doesn't tell me why all of you are here." They all gave me a condescending look.

"Did you really think that we would let you steal all the glory. Plus, we're friends right?"

"Sho... Thanks. Lets go find our friends."

"By the way... Where are we going exactly?"

"Well, we're headed to the cherry blossom tree. I have a feeling something's up there. Here's the plan. We're gonna head up there and do stuff."They all looked at me with horrible looks. "I don't know what to expect. But expect a fight...possibly."

"Nii-san. Your hopeless sometimes." We walked to the tree. Everyone was making small talk. _These guys really are the best. Lets just hope I don't ruin anything. _

"Nii-san, do you think it's alright to give Iki and Nymph Christmas as a birthday." We were walking up the hill, almost to the tree.

"Makes sense for angeloids to have Christmas as a birthday. But lets talk about this after we get them home.

We stood there in front of the cherry blossom tree. The scene in front of me made me want to explode. Iki was in a crater. She was covered in bruises and seemed unconscious. Above the crater, there were two strange angeloids that I've never seen. The stood above a beat-up Nymph and had her wings in their hands. They were ripped off. "You bastards! I'll make sure you..."

"Zack! Calm down." I felt strange. Anger was filling me and my head hurt like hell.

"Nii-san?"

"One of us has to be. Please." Iki stood up and and started chanting something.

"Variable wing system activate." Iki's clothes changed into her angeloids clothes.

"No! Tomoki will find out!" Nymph yelled at Iki. _The Uranus Queen. This'll help._

"Activate Uranus Queen." She looked up at us, "Master, I'm so sorry. I've been lying to you from the beginning. I am a strategic battle type angeloid. Type Alpha, Ikaros. I'm the weapon you hate so very much." As this all played out I could feel my hatred grow larger and larger towards the attackers and towards the bastard in the sky.

Tomo just smiled. "Yeah, I know. It doesn't really matter to us. Right guys?" Tomo looked at all of us. Everyone nodded. "Ikaros. you have to save Nymph. YOU CAN DO IT!" When Tomo said this Iki launched at the angeloids. The green haired one and the yellow haired one split up. _NOW!_

I jumped up and grabbed the yellow haired one by her face and threw her into the woods. "Nii-san! GO!" Zack and everyone else ran towards Nymph. _Thanks Zack._ I ran after the girl. She was at the edge of the woods.

00000

POV change: Zack.

I sat with Tomo, Sho, Sugata and the Prez, they were trying to break the chain around Nymph's neck. I was in charge of keeping her spirits up. They didn't trust me with the axe because I might go crazy. "It's useless. you can't break it."

"You don't know that." I tried my best to keep my head clear. Nii-san trusted me to take care of Nymph so I have to stay calm.

"But if you do break the chain the bomb in my choker might explode! You'll all die!"

"So?" We all said.

"Listen Nee-chan, I don't know what's up and I don't care. What I do care about is the fact that Nii-san is worried about you and he needs you. Your important to all of us, especially Nii-san."

"Nee-chan?"

"Well, if you're important to Nii-san, so then you're my sister. Your part of the family." Everyone looked at me and smiled. _I hope Nii-san doesn't do anything stupid. Please, don't lose yourself._

"Let's get that chain off you!"

00000

POV back to normal.

"DIE!" She raised a cannon towards me and fired. I felt something in the back of my mind awakened.

"Aegis." A shield appeared in front of me and blocked the shot.

"Impossible!" _You have a point. But I'll take it. _I deactivated it and walked slowly towards the girl.

"Are you ready to die?" I ran towards her and grabbed her by her face. "Maziodyne." I pumped millions of bolts into the girl. My anger was starting to get the best of me. I tried to stay as calm as I could but no more. I let go of the girl and she fell face first on the ground."HAHAHA! So weak! Is this really all you got?" I put my foot right on her head. "Useless! You peice of trash!"

"Damn you..."She grabbed my ankle and tried to stab me with her claws.

"Don't touch me! Masukukaja." I don't know how but I had upgraded my Sukukaja. I jumped up and stomped on her. "What's wrong? Are you dead yet?" I mocked her.

"I..." She tried to get up but I kicked her down. I looked at her wings.

"How about a little karma?" I unsheathed my blade and pulled up one of her wings. "How would you like it if I cut of your wings? Huh?!"

"NO!" I kicked her again.

"Yeah... Says the person who pulled of Nymphs wings! I think you deserve to die!"

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

00000

It was seven years ago. I just came back from a trip to america with Granny. I found out that while I was gone a kid was bullying Tomo and Sho. I confronted him about it one day and lost it.

He was on the ground as I stood on top of him, kicking him repeatedly. "What's wrong? Is that all you got?! How weak!" I kept kicking him and kicking him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I looked in back of me and saw Granny there. She stood over me with her pink wig on. She was fifty at the time but she could pass for thirty, somehow. It was one of the periods when the cancer didn't hit so hard.

"This little bastard has been bullying Tomo and Sho. So I decided to show him a lesson." I still wasn't awake from my anger yet.

"You idiot!" She grabbed me by my hair and took me to a corner. "Calm down."

"WHY!? He deserves it!"

"So? Do you really want to stoop down to his level." I could tell she was speaking from experience. " Don't let your anger define you. Control yourself."

"Granny... Granny!" I woke up and started to cry. She pulled me into her arms.

"Anytime you're having trouble. Just remember, Your you, not your anger.

00000

"Right..." I stood over the beat-up angeloid. "Leave." She stood up with a surprised look on her face. "Sorry, I went overboard. But if you ever come hurt anyone of my friends. I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Fine! Thank you!" She took off and flew away. _That was way too close. I could have killed her. Thanks Granny. You're looking at me even from beyond the grave._

"_You've conquered your greatest weakness and have shown your extreme emotion towards a loved one. Awaken to your full potential Adonis Takanashi!" _I heard the voice once more. It seems like I've done it.

I run out of the woods to be tackled to the ground. "Idiot, idiot, IDIOT!" Nymph had bear hugged me.

"Nymph..."

"Shut up! You do you know how stupid you are! You could have gotten hurt." _I don't know about that._" I...I love you." She practically whispered it and kept her face in my chest.

"Wha?"

She looked at me. "I said I love you! How many times do I have to say it till you get it through that thick skull of yours! I love you, I love you, I love you , I LOVE YOU!" Her face was entirely red. As was mine. I looked up and saw everyone smiling (except Iki but I could feel it) at me.

"I love you too Nymph. I have for a while." She looked at me way too surprised for a girl who just confessed her love about twenty times in a row.

"Eh? Y~You Idiot! You can't be so straightforward!"

"Sure. Maybe I should have confessed twenty times in a row like you did."

"T~That's not fair! I was..." I just laughed. It was way to funny, to think that something like this could happen after the situation we just went through. "Idiot." We all finally relaxed.

"A white Christmas!" I opened my eyes at Sho's scream. It was snowing. _Beautiful._ I looked at Nymph. She was smiling. Really smiling. _Really beautiful._

00000

"MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY. IKAROS AND NYMPH!" We were all back home. The whole situation ended and we're back home celebrating.

I walked over towards Nymph. "Hey. I wanted to give you something." I handed her a MP3 full of songs and blue headphones." I didn't really know what to get you so I bought you some music since you said that you liked my music when we meet. Also do me a favor."

"What?"

"Don't ever leave without telling me anything anymore okay. I don't ever want to lose you." _Did I say to much?_

"Okay. I promise. I want to stay with you to." She hugged me.

"Nii-san! What about me?"

"Zack, can't you wait for a minute?"

00000

The party has finished and everyone left. Tomo went to sleep and Iki followed. Nymph went to the living room and everyone else went home. Zack and I sat in his room."Here's your present." I bought him new videogames and anime.

"Thanks Nii-san! Here you go." Zack passed me a box. Inside was a new pair of headphones.

"Thanks. Anyway I need to tell you something." I told him about the fight with the angeloid and all the powers I used.

"It seems like you have the ability of Zero."

"Zero?"

"It's that ability to learn any ability and and use it."

"That explains why i used Aegis, but what about Maziodyne?"

"You learned Uncle Steve's Zio ability. You don't need to actually witness the ability to learn it. Hell you may have everyone in our families powers!"

"That's too overpowered."

"Well you can only use so many powers in one go. Just get some rest Nii-san. You've had a long day."

"Yeah. Good night Zack."

"Night." I went to my room and saw Nymph sitting on my futon.

"Hey"

"Hey Nymph. What's up?"

"Earlier you said you love me, right?" _No doubt._

"I love you Nymph."

"I love you too." She walked over to me."I'm sorry about the yesterday."

"It's alright."

"We never did kiss. If you want..." She pecked her lips and closed her eyes. _I'm ready! _ I kiss Nymph. We kissed for about one second but it felt like forever, and I wish it was. " That was strange."

"Yeah." _Did she not like it?_

"But, it was nice. Is this what love feels like?"

"I guess so."

"Nice advice. Just get some sleep." She hugs me once more before she leaves. _I really am lucky._


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: Happy New Year! **

**This is the last chapter of SNOHLP: A Boring Life. I will make a new story that continues after this. SNOHLP: A Boring Life Pre- Forte. I'm gonna do the same for Forte and any other arcs or original arcs.**

**Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it or at least found it entertaining. **

**BTW: Sorry for not updating in the last week. I had a pretty busy holiday week, and I was kind of procrastinating while playing the games I got.**

* * *

><p>It's been a month since Christmas. The events of that day have blown over. Well most of them. Since I completely activate my gene Zack has been trying to 'help' me with my powers."Nii-san! One more!"<p>

"God damn it! I don't have time for this!" Zack and I stood in my room. He was holding a thick piece of wood with a target painted on it about ten feet away. "Zio." I stuck a finger out and zapped the wood. _Bulls-eye._

"Nice one. Another."

"Screw that! We've been going at this for three hours! I need my sleep." He's been working me raged like this alot lately. "I have done this perfectly for days. I don't need this training."

"You're just saying that so you can spend time with Nymph."

"S~So what! Of course I want to spend time with my girlfriend. Sue me!" As I yelled my door opened.

"Zack-nii, Adonis. Your breakfast is gonna get cold." It was Iki. I looked at the clock it said '7:00 Am.'

"Fine. We'll continue after school."

"Hell no! I'm done with this." I walked downstairs. Tomo and Nymph were sitting there eating breakfast.

"Morning darling." Nymph stood up and gave me a hug. Since we confessed to each other she's been calling me by weird nicknames and has been bolder.

"M~Morning..." _Should I...Fuck it. _"Nymphy." Weird nickname but what can you do with a the name Nymph? Zack can't even find a pun for it.

"I~Idiot. That doesn't work." _Way too cute! _"Just eat already. We've got school today."

00000

School was boring as usual. But after school was different. First I had to run away from Zack before he dragged me of training again. "I think I lost him." I ended up in front of the entrance to the girls changing room. _I feel something...something stupid._ I walked to the back of the building and saw Iki and Nymph sitting around a computer." Hey guys. What are you...?" I saw the computer. It was the device that tomo used to turn into a girl.

"Hello Adonis. I am currently helping master."

"H~Hi Adonis..."

"Ikaros!" Tomoko came out from the building. "Next I need you to turn me...oh...Crap." Tomo had turned himself into Tomoko, the one thing I can't stand.

"Tomo, what the hell are you doing?"

"I~I'm just... Planning a trip to the pool! Yeah!"

"Then why are you Tomoko? Answer correctly or I'll make you into a lightning rod." I looked at him with the most serious look I could make but it was hard as hell as I felt laughter coming in from inside of me. _I never thought I would make a threat like that. _

"I...I was trying to peep on the girls. Sorry." _He was honest! Well I guess he doesn't want to get fried. Damn I was looking forward to it._

"Holy Shit! You were honest. Alright I won't fry you...for now. But I do think we should go to the pool. I really need to relax after all the training that Zack is forcing me to do."

"Training? Is that you've been locked up in your room all the time?" Nymph looked at me with an annoyed look.

"Yeah... kind of."

"I think I'm gonna have to have a little talk with Z." She had a such a scary look in her face that actually made me fear for Zack's safety, that never happens!

"Nymph, calm down. How about we go to the pool this Sunday. It should be fun." To tell to truth I just really need to have a relaxing day and not have anything stupid happen for one day. "So Tomo, I'm gonna tell you right now, don't ruin this."

"I won't." Tomo was back to normal and was standing behind Iki, who was half heartedly shielding him. _She really cares about him, but she also knows not to take everything as seriously anymore. She's becoming more and more human everyday._

"Fine. Let's head home before Zack finds me..."

"There you are Nii-san!" _Shit! _

00000

It's Sunday morning and everyone is outside waiting for me. I woke up late after all Zack kept me up till four Am. _Zack... This is really getting annoying! _"Hey are you ready yet?" Nymph was in my doorway and in a pink dress.

"Almost. Just gotta get my towel." I had my red swimming trunks and all my other pool supplies in my bag. " It got really warm recently, right?"

I turned around and Nymph jumped up and kissed me. She quickly pulled back and went back to the door."Yeah..." Her face was bright red, but she was acting really calm.

"W~W~W~WHAT!" We haven't kissed since Christmas, at most we hugged for a couple seconds but thats it.

"Calm down. It's normal for boyfriend and girlfriend to kiss, right?"

"Yeah, but you have to warn me if your gonna do it! I mean you can't just surprise me like that!" _Well it's not like I hate it or anything..._

"Sorry. Fine I'll warn you, but did you not like it?"

"No, of course I like it but still... "

"Hey! Hurry up already! We don't have all day, I want to see the boobies! OW!" Tomo yelled from downstairs. _Idiot, why would you admit that with Zack and Sho there._

"Tomo's right. I'm done so lets head out." I grabbed Nymph's hand and headed out.

We got to the indoor pool about an hour later."Welcome to the Satsukitane's swim resort. What's mine is yours!" The prez had got us in. Sho, Nymph, the Prez and I were at the side of the pool while Sho was floating in the pool. _The prez seems to be a little to convent as a person. What kind of family does so many things!_

"I didn't know that your family owned an indoor pool!" Sho was way to excited about this.

"I just hope nothing stupid happen. I really need this..." I haven't been able to relax for so long, the closest I've gotten was the group bath but Tomo ruined that.

"Are you alright?" Nymph stood next to me in a pink 2 piece swimsuit. It was super cute!

"I'm fine," I sighed loudly "It's nothing"

"Are you sure? You've seemed very stressed." Sugata came floating on the pool wearing weird swimming shoes. Not only that but he was wearing his school uniform.

"Aren't you gonna change Sugata? That outfit doesn't really seem to be the best for a pool."

"To tell the truth these are the only clothes I own." _What the hell is happening in my life?! Why is this shit normal?! _"By the way Sohara that is quite a large tube you have there." Sugata pointed at Sho who was in the pool with a swimming tube around her.

"Well, I don't know how to swim."

"If you remember, neither does Icarus." He looked down into the pool, we all followed suit and I saw Iki standing on the pool's ground. _Why? _I wined in my head.

After we got Iki out of the pool she started to explain. "As an Angeloid my wings absorb water and they become quite heavy and weigh us down." _That seems like a huge design flaw._

"If that's the case, then Nymph should be able to swim just fine." Of course the Prez just has to say something to piss me off.

"How dare you!"

"What is it average boy? What are you gonna do? Bore me to death?" I felt electricity flowing around me. _Calm down._

"Hey! Don't make fun of him!" _Nymph..._ "Plus I can swim with or without wings. Right Adonis?" She smiled at me in such a cute way. I felt like hugging her forever!

"Prove it." The Prez pushed Nymph into the pool. Immediately she begins drowning. _Of course. God damn it. _

I jumped in and rescued her. She began coughing out water until she had the energy to yell at the Prez. "For your freaking information Angeloids weren't designed to swim!"

"Nymph... I don't even believe that. "

"W~WHAT!? You're supposed to be on my side!" She began to softly punch my chest repeatedly.

"Come to think of it where's Tomoki?" The Prez asked.

"I couldn't care less, if he doesn't ruin my day then he can do all he wants."

As if on cue Sho screamed. "TOMOKI!" Tomo suddenly popped out of the pool and disappeared. _This is gonna be really stupid. Come to think of it, where is Zack? _I looked around and I saw a large group of girls around the snack bar.

I walked over and saw Zack on the ground being assaulted by a group of random girls. "NII-SAN!" He jumped out of the group and grabbed onto me like a baby. "Nii-san! Where have you been?!"

"Zack, calm down. Just come on, follow me." As I pulled Zack away I felt death staring at me. I looked back and saw all the girls looking at me with crazy looks on their faces. _I have two choices... 1, run away with Zack and possibly face death...2, let go of Zack and run for your life._ I look at Zack and the I remember how he's been locking me in my room and forcing me to train. _Choice number two it is! _"Zack."

"Yes Nii-san?"

"Good luck to you." I let go of zack and run as fast as I can.

"NII-SAN!" _Forgive me. But this is my only chance for revenge. I had to take it._

"Oh, Adonis." Nymph was next to the entrance to a water slide that I was running past. "Want to ride this with me?"

"Sure." I caught my breath. We walked up the slide and finally got to the top.

"I've never really been on one of these before." She sat down on the slide but she didn't start moving.

"What's wrong Nymph?" I walked over to here and saw she was sitting on Tomo. "TOMOKI!"

When I yelled they suddenly began to go down the slide. All the while Nymph was yelling. _Looks like he wants to die. I'll help him then._ "Masukukaja!" I ran down the entrance of the slide and got to where they would land about a second before they land. All of a sudden Nymph and tomo pop out. Nymph falls into the pool as Tomo flies through the air with a bloody nose. _Now. _Tomo flies in front of me and I grabbed him by his face.

"Adonis! Could you let go?" He was squirming around.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't fry you right now."

"I'm sorry..."

"Bad reason. Mazionga!" I held back a little even though I felt like killing him. I let go of him and he dropped to the ground.

"Damn it! That really hurt!" _How the hell is he alright? He should be unconscious! Or at least be severely injured!_ _What the fuck is with him?!_

"Tomoki!" Everyone else came over, all of them angry as hell. Sho yelling at the top of her lungs

"You better have a good explanation for this!"

"Hear me out. Look..."

"Screw that." I kicked Tomo into the water and began to get ready to fully zap this idiot.

"Wait! If you do that then you'll hurt everyone else in the water!" _Damn that's right. _"Heh. Looks like none of you could hurt me. After all Sohara can't swim and neither can Nymph."

"You.. I don't care who you are, you're going way too far on this." She put her hand into the water. "Commence Tomoki hacking!" Suddenly weird lights started to emit from the water. Then Tomo started to drown when the light stopped.

"What did you do Nymph?"

"I just hacked his tiny brain and blocked all of his memories of swimming so he can't do it anymore."

"Cool! Your so awesome Nymph!" I grabbed her hands and pulled her close.

"I~I guess so. Let's go and have some fun." She dragged me off and we went to the food court. "Is there anything you want? I'll get it for you."

"No it's alright Nymph, we could go together."

"But... I want to do something to help." _What's up with her?_

"Nymph, relax. Everything's alright. Now I'm hungry, what should I get?"

We got our food and ate at a table silently. She seemed to be thinking pretty hard so I let her think. She suddenly spoke up. "Adonis. Does it bother you?"

"What?"

"The fact that I don't have wings." _What? _" When the Prez brought up the subject you got very mad."

"It doesn't bother me Nymph. Relax, I was just angry at how the Prez phrased it."

"But I'm broken. I don't have a master and I'm so weak..."

"Don't you dare say that!" I stood up out of anger. "Listen Nymph, you're perfectly fine the way you are, It doesn't matter to me that you don't have your wings anymore Nymph. Your not broken Nymph. You never will be." I went to her and hugged her as softly as I could. "I'll always be there for you, ok?"

"Ok." She hugged me back.

"Lets finish our food and get back to everyone."

"Alright." She had tears in her eyes. _I'll protect you Nymph. I won't let anyone hurt you again. Especially that Bastard in the sky._

Nymph, Sho and the Prez were at the lazy river while I had to go look for Zack. I found him at the control room entrance." Yo Zack. What's up?"

"Nii-san. You betrayed me!"

"Oh yeah... Well you kind of deserve it."

"How?!"

"Well I don't know if you remember but for the past few weeks you've locked me up in my room and didn't let me have any of my precious sleep!"

"But was that really worth having me be assaulted by random girls!"

"Well you're the guy who gets the girls. Man Tomo would kill to be in your position, you know right?" As if on cue I heard multiple screams. _Of course he ruins this again. Two schemes in one day, that's a new record. _Zack and I ran over to the lazy river and what I saw made me want to kill Tomo. I saw him grabbing on to Nymph's bikini bottoms who was like all the other people in the pool holding onto a rope. _He really wants to die. Very well! _"Ziodyne!"I concentrated a Ziodyne to only hit Tomo.

"AHHHH!" _Success! _Tomo let go of Nymph and fell into the water where he just spun around the pool. After Zack, Sugata and I got everyone out of the pool we saved Tomo but I didn't feel like it. We left Tomo to Iki and we left to go get changed and go home.

00000

_Well yesterday didn't go as I expected, as usual. Heh, at least it was entertaining to beat up Tomo. Now I know why Sho and Zack like it. _We all stood at the cherry blossom tree, because Sugata was gonna try to fly again. "Well this should be interesting." I stood on the side next to Zack.

"We'll be waiting over there for you to crash." Of course the Prez was pointing at tree and made the comment.

"Don't worry. I will fulfill my dream today." _A dream... I need to figure my stuff out. _I don't have a long term dream. Since I always thought I'd die young so I just took things at face value. But now I have more than that. I have friends who look out for me, a brother that can be a pain but cares about me, and a girlfriend who loves me for me. I have a life now.

Nymph and Iki stayed with Sugata while we waited under the cherry tree. Sugata took off and he flew. Iki carried Nymph and they followed him. _He did it. Heh, to think that it's been a whole year since Iki showed up. Granny, my life has been really interesting lately but I don't care about that anymore. Now I have things that are important to me, things to care for. My life's really interesting now_


End file.
